Casualidad o cosa del destino
by Angy Malfoy
Summary: Después de la guerra llega la calma, o eso parece, una historia que inicia con un reencuentro en el anden 93/4 … las ideas de ella se confunden y las de él se aclaran, no soy buena con los spoilers pero léanla es mi onceavo capitulo...
1. El pasado es pasado

Ok, para comenzar esta historia es alternativa no me gusto como termino todo en el séptimo libro y me refiero a las parejas bueno Gyn y Harry bien, pero Herm y Ron no me encanto así que hice este Dramion, debo aclarar que nunca he escrito ni siquiera un One Shot pero de pronto me vinieron tantas ideas a la cabeza y dije ahora o nunca, y eme aquí.

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad unik y exclusiva de J.K. (si fueran mios estaría feliz viajando) solo agregare algunos cuantos personajes para darle hilo a la historia. Mi historia se sitúa después de la batalla final en el séptimo libro cuando ya terminaron con Voldemort. Espero les guste y opinen, opinen, opinen. **

**Casualidad **

Cap. 1 El Pasado

Como olvidar, todo mi mundo dio un vuelco de 180°, y no es que no me sienta feliz por como termino todo, pero cada vez que repaso como comenzó, no me la creo. Yo que tanto pensaba que imbéciles como ese no se inmutaban con nada y mira lo que viene a ser…

Flash back

Harry: no puedo creer que vayas a volver ya todo término, y el ministerio nos dará trabajo en cuanto se lo pidamos.

Ron: Hermy escúchame nadie va a negarte el trabajo en el ministerio, nosotros ayudamos a salvar a todos, nos la deben.

Cielos chicos no puedo creer que ustedes me lo digan, saben que lo hare y no se esfuercen, voy a terminar mi séptimo año y no se diga mas, y Ron si tanto me quieres entiende debo regresar y terminar. (En ese momento le di un beso a mi novio Ron)

Ron: ya esta pero por favor si algo sucede avísame en cuanto puedas, me acabo de enterar que Malfoy también volverá a Hogwarts y eso no me gusta.

Basta Ron, no creo que se atreva a hacer algo, si el y sus padres están libres es gracias a Harry, y espero que se lo agradezcan.

Harry: Su madre me ayudo si no fuera por ella estoy seguro que no estaríamos aquí, tengo tanto que agradecerle a ella como ellos a mi, creo que estamos a mano…

Ron: Ya esta bien, ganamos y ay acaba todo, solo tengamos en cuenta que no debemos confiarnos de los Malfoy. Que tal que planean revivir a Voldemort o algo peor yyy…

Ya basta Ron no creo que hagan algo, saben que el ministerio aun los vigila, creo que ellos también temen que hagan algo para regresar a Voldemort.

…Esa tarde me la pase muy bien nunca había disfrutado tanto estar con Harry y Ron ahora sin ninguna preocupación ahora ya sabíamos que era sentirse libre. Así paso el verano, tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta, regrese a mi casa una semana antes de terminar las vacaciones, tenia que ver a mis padres para devolverles sus memorias, como debía ser y para pasar un tiempo con ellos, que mucha falta me hacia.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Papa : Hija recuerda llevar la ropa nueva, la anterior ya no te queda no se como puedes adelgazar tanto en tan solo un año.(si supiera todo lo que pase con Harry y Ron, y que por eso adelgaze tanto- pensaba)

Mama: Ya déjala cariño, ya es una señorita y todas las jóvenes tienen que cambiar, no será una niña toda la vida, ahora si hija, recuerda escribirnos, y espero que vengas para navidad ya se te esta haciendo costumbre quedarte en la escuela a estudiar.

-Ok pero lo hago para ser la mejor y…

Papa: y esta bien que quieras ser la mejor pero también estas viva y con solo estudiar no se es feliz, además no me gusta eso de que andes con Ronald, sus padres lo saben? Aceptan que estés en su casa, con su hijo? Los dejan solos?

Mama: Ya cariño cálmate, estoy segura que sus padres deben de estar conscientes de que son jóvenes y deben tomar medidas en cuestión a su hijo y Jean.

-Papa, no es lo que piensas... hemos sido amigos siempre el hecho de que ahora somos novios no cambia nada (mis padres me veían de formas expectante) esta bien si cambia, pero solo un poco no tienen por que desconfiar, yo se lo que hago…

Mama: esta bien hija solo quiero que pienses muy bien las cosas antes de actuar..

-Cielos no tienes que decirlo además para que sepan yo soy la única que va a regresar a terminar Ron y Harry van a buscar trabajo en el ministerio, creo que ellos piensan que el estudio no es lo suyo, no quiero que desconfíen al único que conozco que regresara, es a Draco Malfoy, pero el es del tipo de personas que no frecuento. Ahora ya vamos que llegaremos tarde y no quiero que el tren se vaya sin mi.

Mama: mira hija que confiamos en ti solo,… ten cuidado. Esta bien? Y ahora, sube a la camioneta tus cosas, mientras papa la hecha a calentar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bueno se que es poco pero es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste y opinen, opinen, opinen, bueno mas bien le voy a robar a otras chicas su frase "recuerden que un fic con Reviews es un fic feliz" jajaja.


	2. Confesiones ¿ De adolescentes?

**_Por cierto debo aclarar, esta historia es narrada en primera persona por Hermione, y en ocasiones por Draco, disfruten la lectura. _**Y gracias a mi primera lectora ackanne que me dio el placer de dejarme mi primer Review, para ella con mucho cariño va este capitulo. Y vamos pa delante.

**_Cap. 2 Confesiones ¿ De adolescentes?_**

El camino fue mas largo de lo normal, !cuando me encontraría yo con mis papas hablando de lo que hago con mi novio¡, todo iba bien pero papá y mamá tuvieron que hacer algo más y solo me dejaron en la estación, no entraron.

Hasta ese momento yo ya estaba mas que enterada que había cambiado no solo en mi forma de pensar, creo que estaba mas relajada, también mi cuerpo era distinto habían crecido partes de mi cuerpo a proporciones no imaginadas, Ginny me ayudo a escoger ropa nueva, mi cabello era mas largo, y lucia menos esponjado, me sentía feliz ahora todo cambiaria y ojala para ser mejor.

Iba caminando hacia el tren cuando alguien por atrás me alcanzo y golpeo de mi:

-¿Que Granger, este año tus guaruras no vienen o que?, o si lo olvidaba ahora andas con la Comadreja, que se siente que tu la Sábelo-todo termine andando con esa comadreja, bueno que decir, si el ensucia a su familia y su sangre andando contigo, nadie en su sano juicio querría estar contigo,( en ese momento ni el supo por que, pero comenzó a sentir una punzada muy fuerte en el estomago pero no quiso comprobarlo, dio media vuelta y se fue)

Yo me quede ay parada, como podía ser así, el, que debería estar en Azkaban y seguía sintiéndose el rey del mundo, la chela mas fría del desierto, en lugar de agradecernos, pero que mas daba de todos modos no me interesaba, o si?

Comenzó a sonar el silbato del tren y decidí que seria mejor que subiera, pero no encontraba a Ginny donde se abría metido, casi después de 10 minutos de recorrer el tren la encontré, estaba con Luna platicando de no se que, pues cuando entre se quedo callada.

-Y de que hablaban?

Ginny: de nada Hermy, bueno nada que a ti te pueda gustar…

Luna: No te enojes Hermy pero de lo que hablamos a ti no te va a gustar.

-Si no me lo dicen no lo sabré, pero saben que hagan lo que quieran.

Ginny: bueno si quieres saber te digo hablábamos de Malfoy que cada día se pone mejor, además este año nos va a tocar tomar algunas clases con el y eso... nos encantara.

-De que hablas Gin, ¿como te puede gustar Malfoy? siempre tan estúpido además, hace rato lo vi y me cae que no me lo quiero volver a topar.

Ginny: calma Hermy no estoy diciendo que es el hombre de mi vida, ni que huiré con el, solo digo que me parece muy atractivo, hasta un poco mas que Harry, aceptémoslo cada verano regresa viéndose mejor.

Bueno ya no quiero saber de el, mejor voy a traer algo de tomar, quieren que les traiga algo?.

Ginny: si claro, lo que sea, una soda, o jugo de calabaza, o bueno si encuentras una cerveza de mantequilla.

Basta Ginny aquí arriba no encontrare, pero quizá luego podamos conseguir, ya vuelvo. Salí del compartimiento y otra vez comenzaron a reír, como les podía gustar Malfoy era tan petulante, grosero, cuanto lo detestaba, o al menos eso creía, iba tan sumergida en mi que no me fije que cuando iba de vuelta, choque con alguien, cielos si tan solo no hubiese llevado el jugo, un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

Malfoy: que demonios te sucede Granger creí que eres idiota pero no hasta este extremo, sabes cuanto cuesta esta ropa, ni por que vendieras tu casa, podrías pagarme.

Que te pasa Malfoy no lo hice al propósito, no sientas que todos giramos a tu alrededor.

-Ay Draco ignórala no le des importancia a la impura esta, no merece la pena, mejor vamos al compartimiento que quiero hablar un rato.

Mientras tanto me miraba como si fuese lo mas bajo que el podía ver, juro que quise arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento, pero esa mirada tenia algo, algo que no tenia la ultima vez que lo vi, y odio no era.

Draco: sabes que Nott tienes razón, vámonos tengo cosas que "si" son importantes y tu Granger, (wow Granger, que cosas- pensaba el chico) no quiero volverte a ver frente a mi, o no se de lo que seria capaz.

De vuelta a mi compartimiento.

Ginny: que paso con las bebidas Herm, pero que te paso por que tienes la blusa mojada. -Y de inmediato con un hechizo me la seco-

Pues que me encontré con Malfoy, y no fue del todo amistoso, no se que le pasa, no cambio en nada al contrario se volvió mas odioso.

Luna: Pero es muy guapo, es mas si fuera tu lo callo a besos, pero no se lo digan a nadie.

Ginny: hay Luna si lo sabe Merlin que lo sepa el mundo, oye Herm y crees que Malfoy quiera venir a tomar un te con nosotras.

De que hablas no seas rara Ginny, que se entere Harry y veremos que dice, además gente como el no se fija en gente "tan baja y poca cosa como nosotras"

Ginny: ya lo se Herm solo estoy jugando, eres tan ilusa…

Luna: ok, no peleen somos amigas, y no hablemos mas de él, no echemos a perder el viaje.

-No sabia que pensabas así de mi, pero Luna tiene razón, ya, cambiemos de tema, y dime Ginny ¿no lograste convencer a Harry de que terminara el curso?¡pregunta tonta, no esta aquí… pero ¿que te dijo?

Ginny: pues Ronald lo sonsaco para que no regresara, con eso de que el ministerio encantado los recibió… también a papá le regresaron el trabajo.

Luna: si y a mi papá lo devolvieron de Azkaban, cuando Harry intercedió por él, ante el ministerio. Esta agradecido con ustedes por que no permitieron que lo dejaran encerrado.

Ginny: no hablemos de cosas pasadas, y ahora vamos a cambiarnos por que al parecer ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts.

Herm: ok, deja cierro las persianas no queremos ser vistas, verdad.

Si, lo recuerdo con perfección, gente que no sabe tocar la puerta,

- mira Draco aquí, parece que esta vacio.

Draco: ya voy espera… -y lo que vio no le gusto pero tampoco le desagrado- oh por Merlin ustedes que hacen, Merlin.

El muy idiota solo abrió, no creí que hubiera olvidado poner seguro. Y hay estábamos nosotras a medio vestir a mi me faltaba todo, primero me quite mis jeans y la blusa para doblarlos y ponerme luego el uniforme, Ginny no tenia blusa, y Luna al igual que yo no tenia nada solo su ropa interior, ( al menos a ella la cubría su larga cabellera).

Estúpido... -gritaba- que te sucede, aprende a tocar, o eres tan torpe que ni eso sabes.- y del otro lado de la puerta. – Mira Granger que no sepas poner el seguro no es mi problema, además no vi nada que no haya visto ya, o crees que me gusto lo que vi? Estas perdida…

Y un segundo después Draco y compañía encontraron un compartimiento vacio y entraron en el…

- Cielos Blaise , viste a Granger, esta bastante crecidita, quien lo diría, de bajo de esa cara de mojigata, ese cuerpo tan espectacular… (en los ojos de Theo se formaba una mirada de lujuria).

Blaise: Claro que las vi hasta lunática se ve bien, lastima que sea una lunática, pero Granger, esa tuna me la como aunque me espine…(nadie se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Theo cambio, al escuchar hablar de Luna)

Draco: suficiente, no quiero seguir escuchando que hablen de esas, a la mejor si se veían bien pero no me metería con ninguna de ellas.

Blaise: vamos Draco no negaras que es solo por tu padre, si él te dijera "esta bien Draco puedes estar con una hija de muggles o una traidora" ya te hubieras tirado a alguna de ellas, tu y yo sabemos que merecen la pena.

…El viaje termino, pronto ya nos encontrábamos frente al colegio, siempre tan imponente, ahora algo era distinto, además de que mis mejores amigos no estarían este año conmigo, lo bueno es que tenia a Ginny y eso me hacia sentir mejor, la primera noche fue como todas, primero entrabamos los de años mas avanzados para disponernos en nuestro asiento, la directora McGonagall nos daba la bienvenida y luego entraban los nuevos alumnos, la mayoría termino en Slytherin, otra parte en Gryffindor y otros cuantos en Revenclaw y Hufflepuffs, que sorpresivo fue, que un alumno que al igual que yo que regreso a terminar la escuela haya sido nombrado premio anual, no era posible yo debía ser él, "el mundo se volvía loco", cuando McGonagall lo nombro, y el me vio con esa maldita mirada, juro que le hubiera sacado esos dos ojos aunque eran lindos, quizá debería sacárselos, y ponerlos en un estante, enmarcándolos como mi nueva adquisición, un momento, pero que estaba pensando, solo debía pensar en degollarlo y no me importaría ser llevada a Azkaban por eso. Poco a poco el gran comedor se fue vaciando, Ginny y yo decidimos irnos a nuestro cuarto, mi amiga solo rodaba los ojos al escuchar la sarta de improperios que despotricaba de vez en vez, en contra de ese inútil…

Ginny: cálmate Herm, no sabemos como le fue en los otros años, quizá si sea un buen estudiante.

-Como va a ser buen estudiante, el es…- enmudecí al notar la mirada de Ginny sobre mí.

Ginny: es que?...

- Sabes de que hablo, no te hagas la desentendida…

Ginny: no, no lo se, pero si me lo aclaras entenderé.

- Es guapo ya… y todos los guapos por ende son estúpidos, el no debería ser la excepción y menos con lo presumido que es…

Ginny: bueno dicen que el león no es como lo pintan… bueno en su caso la serpiente, pero no te amargues, acaso quieres pasar una mala noche, además tanto odio podría llevarte a amarlo desenfrenadamente con pasión y lujuria… y… uuuyyy

Ay Ginny como dices eso, hasta me causaste escalofríos, como crees que yo amaría a ese ególatra, sabes, es tan, tan… banal, digo no es por nada pero para eso esta Parkinson. Y que crees que ya tengo sueño así que buenas noches.

Ginny: pero Parkinson no esta aquí, sobres chava, pues ya duérmete y no olvides, sueña con los angelitos.

Igualmente, buenas noches.

Ginny: ey, que yo quería soñar con Malfoy

– Ya cállate Ginny.

Ginny: ok, ya me duermo…


	3. De seda y colores

Primero que nada gracias a **ackane** por acompañarme en el inicio de esta aventura, y a todos los lectores que no dejan reviews, gracias por leer mi primera historia y recuerden dejar su Review cuando terminen.

**Y ****la magia comienza.**

**CAPITULO 3. DE SEDA Y COLORES**

La profesora McGonagall nos repartió los horarios, ni bien habíamos terminado el desayuno que como todos en el colegio eran esplendidos , todas mis clases estaban muy bien, si no fuera por que la primera la debíamos tomar con ciertos Slytherin hubiera sido totalmente perfecto.

Primera clase. Pociones.

Aun no habrían el salón así que tuvimos que esperar afuera al profesor Slughorm, cuando sentí esa mirada que me causaba escalofríos, siempre tan pesada, esos ojos grises que tanto odiaba, pero que tenían algo que me estremecía, quizá no era tan malo o si? Cielos que estas pensando Herm… pero que no se entere Ginny si no…

Ginny: a quien ves? Querida amiga, por que hay cierta personita que no diré su nombre, pero empieza con Mal y termina con foy que desde que dio la vuelta al pasillo no te quita la vista de encima…

Cállate Ginny, acaso crees que me interesa- la verdad ni yo sabia, pero como decírselo a la hermana de mi novio.- a la mejor esta tramando algo para molestar, pero sabes que en este momento lo comenzare a ignorar…

Ginny: ok si tu lo dices…

El ambiente se ponía pesado, la clase de Slug era mas que aburrida cosa que me sorprendió de cuando acá yo me aburría y en clase, echo que hubiera pasado desapercibido, si no fuera por Ginny a un lado ya estaba dormitando…

Hey Ginny despierta, eso te pasa por leer tus revistas en ves de dormir, por que por si no lo sabes la noche se hizo para dormir, ey despierta que hay viene el profesor…

Slug: que le pasa a nuestra querida Ginny…

Nada profesor es que no se ha sentido bien y esta mareada, creo que le callo mal la comida.

Draco: Es eso o esta dormida, uy, la pelirroja es igual que la comadreja…

Slug: mire querido señor Malfoy aquí no voy a enojarme, pero tampoco permito comentarios ofensivos a sus compañeros…

Draco: pero no la ofendí, solo dije la realidad…

Te pasas Malfoy, como te metes con alguien que ni siquiera te hecha bronca, además eso quiere decir que me llamas mentirosa, y yo no miento (que dices Herm no deberías de mentir, y Malfoy ya se dio cuenta de tus mentiras)… bueno, eres Malfoy.

Slug: cálmese señorita Granger, o los tendré que castigar y yo no soy de los que castigan.

Draco: uy ya ves Granger "cállate"

Mira Malfoy no me molestes o no sabes con quien te metes, cobarde…

Draco: que dices sangre sucia, no me digas, seguro me vas a tocar la túnica, no me la ensucies con tus manos mugrosas- con voz de sufrimiento- profesor no se lo permita.

Slug: suficiente, saben que se me acaba de ocurrir algo, ya que no hemos podido limar las asperezas, se me ocurre que podrían trabajar juntos, todos, - las protesta era muchas quizá todavía era pronto para que ambas casas nos lleváramos, bien- y la primera pareja será el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger, El señor Nott y la señorita Weasley, y es lo único que recuerdo, quizá sea mi subconsciente el que no me deja recordar , como termino la clase, y como querer recordarlo me quede en Shock, debía trabajar con Malfoy y quien sabe cuanto duraría el suplicio.

_Las semanas pasaron como el agua del rio, hasta que al profesor Slug se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de dejarnos el primer trabajo en "parejas", _

- Muy bien jóvenes, hoy van a comenzar con su primer trabajo en parejas, lo que van a hacer, no lo encontraran en ningún libro de Magia que se encuentre aquí en la escuela, por eso les estoy avisando ahora, dos meses antes de vacaciones de para que los que van a ir a casa busquen en bibliotecas muggle los libros que necesitan, este trabajo me lo entregaran un par de semanas después de vacaciones, y no me digan que no les estoy dando tiempo suficiente pára que planifiquen…

- Donde demonios se supone que encuentre eso que dice.

Cállate , trato de escuchar, no te das cuenta.

- Que demonios, no me ordenas nada o la pasaras muy mal.

Entonces no te ayudare con el trabajo, recuerda que es en parejas y si tu sigues así, lo hare sola y no te regalare, calificación.

-Por cierto jóvenes, deben de saber que este trabajo, va a valer el 75 por ciento de la calificación final, lo demás lo dividiré entre trabajos y examen.

- Ya nos va a decir que tenemos que hacer- musito Malfoy por lo bajo- o tenemos que adivinar.

- Cálmese jovencito, eso se los voy a decir ahora, lo que tienen que hacer es un Proyecto de vida, en el cual me van a describir que es lo que planean hacer a corto, mediano y largo plazo, es decir 

me describirán sus planes saliendo de Hogwarts, y también me escribirán un ensayo acerca de cómo se visualizan en 10 años, ¿habiendo cumplido sus metas? O de alguna otra forma- en es momento se vio interrumpido por un gran idiota que estaba a mi lado.

- Y eso que se supone que tiene que ver con Pociones, o también debo poner que pociones voy a usar para lograr mi cometido?

Cállate Malfoy o nos bajara calificación.

-En lo absoluto señorita Granger yo no bajare su calificación, pero si seré mas estricto cuando revise su trabajo, y a su pregunta señor Malfoy, quizá en este momento usted no le encuentra sentido a lo que les estoy encomendando, pero ya vera, que se divertirá mucho, al hacerlo.

- Carajo, y tenia que ser en vacaciones- mascullaba- como lo hare, demonios.

Malfoy luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer.- tenia tanto que hacer y Ginny me estaba esperando, para arreglarme, a quien se le ocurre festejar la muerte, sabe Merlin, pero es un fiesta y Ginn nunca se las perdía, así me jalara entre las patas, revise algunos libros en la biblioteca para terminar mis deberes de ese viernes, fue la primera ves que me sentí rara estando en mi "refugio" era como si ese momento no solo me perteneciera a mi, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda pero seguro se debía al frio que hacia, ya estaba cayendo el sol y a las 6 en punto decidí a emprender mi retirada hacia la sala común…

- Donde te metes, te fui a buscar y no te encontré… si comprendes que no nos dará tiempo de arreglarnos.

Ya estoy aquí no te sulfures, o te arrugaras mas rápido.

-En tus sueños, tu te arrugaras antes que yo, y yo me reiré de ti, además también te estaba buscando para enseñarte esto- saco de su túnica una carta- es de Harry.

_Ginn_

_Te quería avisar que pedimos permiso al ministerio y a la profesora McGonagall y nos dejara asistir a la fiesta de Hallowen así que espérennos, luego les cuento que mas nos dijeron llegamos a las 8, y dice Ron que le digas a Herm que ya la quiere ver… te mando un gran beso, pero si quieres puedes esperar a que nos veamos para dártelo en persona._

_Te quiero H.P._

No lo puedo creer, como habrán hecho para conseguir que los dejen venir, hay y mírame, por que no me avisaste antes Ginn, tenemos mucho que hacer… apúrate niña, ayudarme a arreglar mi ropa.

-Cálmate Herm, si no te pondrás fea.

En tus sueños, primero te arrugas tu y yo me reiré de ti.- la imite tan bien…

…La entrada al Gran comedor era un sueño, seda negra y anaranjada colgaa en las orillas del techo y adentro cubriendo casi todo el techo seda blanca que hacia casi desaparecer ese techo estrellado que muchas veces me sacaba de este mundo tan raro pero que ahora se veía mas que glorioso… mi mas grande amigo y aquel que muchos años me robo gran parte de mis pensamientos nos esperaban en la entrada, ataviados en sus hermosos trajes, se veían simplemente magníficos, me acerque a Ron y me dio su brazo para entrar, detrás de nosotros estaban Harry y Ginny, caminaban alegremente, y ahí a no mas de diez metros estaba ese pedazo de hombre, Malfoy, iba con una tipa, que quien sabe quien carajos era, seguro la saco de o mas recóndito de Hogwarts , nadie en su sano juicio iría con el, de pronto me encontré en un circulo de gente hablando que Quidditch a quien, se le ocurrió que eso era divertido…

Ron, ahora vuelvo voy por un poco de jugo…

Te acompaño Herm, ahora vengo cariño.

Ok Ginn, te espero- y hay se quedaron hablando con esos tipos, n se suponía que ns venían a ver a nosotras?

Que molesto no crees?... se supone que nos vienen a ver y terminan hablando con unos tipos ques estoy segura que ni siquiera habían visto… eso me sulfura.

Es tu culpa Ginn tu se los presentaste, quien te manda, de todos modos no me disgusta, ahora que están trabajando no tienen mucho tiempo para divertirse. Además yo ya platique lo suficiente con Ron como para lo que resta del año, que dice que Harry esta viendo algunos apartamentos en Londres para mudarse, ya quiero salir y hacer mi carrera imagínate, poder vivir sola, sin nadie que te moleste debe ser genial y relajante.

Si eso supongo, quien sabe al parecer Ron se va a ir con el, no se que va a decir mi mamá seguro pondrá el grito e el cielo, pero ay ella… ahora cambiando de tema ya viste con quien viene Luna, me dijeron que el la había invitado pero no lo pude creer, yo pensé que ella era novia de Nott y el sujeto ni siquiera vino a la fiesta, mira hay esta… (y me señalaba hacia el, como era posible, esa tipa desconocida no era ni mas ni menos que una de mis mas grandes amigas, Luna…)

Queee, es ella, no es posible, y yo pesando que- me calle antes de terminar- …

De que Herm, que ibas a decir?... vamos dímelo no pongas esa cara…

Nada importante es solo una tontería… yo no me fije que era ella y pensé que era de lo mas X que el viniera con cualquiera, además yo pensé que ella andaba saliendo con Theodore Nott, y pensé que Nott y Malfoy eran amigos…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una insistente voz lo estaba hartando, no eran ni las dos de la mañana y algún imbécil ya le había robado el poco sueño que tenia.

Hey Theo despierta, deja de toser, no puedo dormir, Theo.Theo despierta, estas tociendo demasiado… decía mientras lo movia cuando se percato que su amigo sudaba y al tocar su frente…- Theo, Theo? Tienes fiebre, rayos espera un momento.

No me siendo bien Draco, me duele la cabeza y a donde vas?

A ver a Madam Pomfrey haber si tiene algo para la fiebre… Zabini despierta, -gritaba Draco Malfoy mientras se buscaba las pantuflas negras debajo de la cama, y tomaba un zapato lanzándolo a la cama de su amigo, golpeándolo en el pie-, despierta…

Que te pasa no puedes dejar dormir a los demás o… a donde vas?

Vigila a Theo tiene fiebre, ahora vuelvo…

Mientras corría, casi se cae, no podía creer que solo por una fiebre se ponía así, si, era su amigo pero no era para tanto, pero no era necesario pensarlo mucho, ahora ya tenia amigos y haría lo que fuera por ellos, cuando cambio? I el lo sabia pero, después de la batalla todo había dado vuelta, y ya no seria capaz de dejar a sus amigos por tonterías, llego a la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey al darse cuenta quien era le pregunta que quería, después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire, explicarle a la enfermera lo que ocurría y ella le entregase un frasco con una poción que le tenia que dar a Theo cada 8 horas, salió disparado de ay hacia la sala común de la torre del premio anual, casi resbala al subir las escaleras, pero estaba tan apurado que logro sostenerse y continuar, y ay estaban sus amigos Zabini al lado de la cama de Theo, esperando sentado semidormido, que al escuchar el portazo que dio Draco al entrar despertó inmediatamente,

Ya regrese, te ha dicho algo…

No, o eso creo, la verdad tengo demasiado sueño como para ponerle atención…

Quítate de aquí… Theo, Theo,- susurraba a su amigo para que despertara- despierta Madam Pomfrey me dio esta poción para que te la tomes, pero me dijp que vas a tardar un par de días en recuperarte… - Theo apenas y escuchaba y logro tomarse la poción- ya cansado de correr, se acostó en su cama y callo como Zabini, echo una piedra.

Ya era viernes, el sol se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto embargando a los tres con un calor por todo su cuerpo, Draco y Zabini se levantaron arrastrando los pies y se metieron al baño ya que como era la Torre del premio anual, tenia, un cuarto para el solo (que decidió compartir con sus amigos) un baño muy amplio,(con regadera y tina separados y un amplio tocador, con un espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared, la tina estaba casi completamente rodeada de grifos y podían caber hasta 3 personas adentro sin estar apretados), además la torre disponía de una sala comun con un par de sillones frente a la chimenea, y un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas para recibir la comida que los elfos domésticos le llevaban cuando no bajaba a comer, además de que el ligar estaba totalmente echo para un Slytherin, los colores verde y pateado inundaban el ligar, cosa que para Draco era muy acogedora.

Se metió al baño con Zabini…

Yo la regadera, dijo Draco sabia que si se metía a la tina ya no saldría y eso significa que perdería una clase, lo cual no era su estilo, se metió bajo el chorro del agua sintiendo como est s colaba por todo su cuerpo y el calor se iba adueñando de el, estuvo así casi 10 minutos hasta que se percato que se había tardado y echo una ráfaga se baño y salió de su sala sin probar bocado del suculento desayuno que se había echo presente sobre la mesa, corrió hasta llegar a las mazmorras donde ya varis estudiante esperaban sentados a lado de la pared a que el profesor llegara, ay estaba Granger con su amiga la pelirroja, la chica por la cual su amigo Zabini moría… que le veía quien sabe pero n era tan fea. Llego Slughorm y los dejo entrar al salón, dando por iniciada la clase…

Muy bien jóvenes, hoy van a comenzar con su primer trabajo en parejas, lo que van a hacer, no lo encontraran en ningún libro de Magia que se encuentre aquí en la escuela, por eso les estoy avisando ahora, dos meses antes de vacaciones de para que los que van a ir a casa busquen en bibliotecas muggle los libros que necesitan, este trabajo me lo entregaran un par de semanas después de vacaciones, y no me digan que no les estoy dando tiempo suficiente pára que planifiquen…

- Donde demonios se supone que encuentre eso que dice.- ni siquiera se andar por Londres y el tipo pretende que haga ese trabajo-.nnt nnt nnt

Cállate , trato de escuchar, no te das cuenta- decía Granger.

- Que demonios, no me ordenas nada o la pasaras muy mal – quien se cree esta que puede venir y ordenarme, que nos sentemos juntos no significa que yo quiera trabajar con ella.

Entonces no te ayudare con el trabajo, recuerda que es en parejas y si tu sigues así, lo hare sola y no te regalare, calificación.- estaba apunto de contestarle como lo merecía pero se vio interrumpido…--

-Por cierto jóvenes, deben de saber que este trabajo, va a valer el 75 por ciento de la calificación final, lo demás lo dividiré entre trabajos y examen.

- Ya nos va a decir que tenemos que hacer- dijo ya enfadado por la molestia que le ocasionaba estar tan cerca de Granger, y peor aun que algo en la boca del estomago lo tenia inquieto - o tenemos que adivinar.

- Cálmese jovencito, eso se los voy a decir ahora, lo que tienen que hacer es un Proyecto de vida, en el cual me van a describir que es lo que planean hacer a corto, mediano y largo plazo, es decir me describirán sus planes saliendo de Hogwarts, y también me escribirán un ensayo acerca de cómo se visualizan en 10 años, ¿habiendo cumplido sus metas? O de alguna otra forma- y eso como carajo se supone que lo haga?... - Y eso que se supone que tiene que ver con Pociones, o también debo poner que pociones voy a usar para lograr mi cometido?

Cállate Malfoy o nos bajara calificación.- decía esa Granger, pero que esperaba que le dijera, "o si corramos juntos por la pradera y hagamos el trabajo iiuuuuu" esta loca…

-En lo absoluto señorita Granger yo no bajare su calificación, pero si seré mas estricto cuando revise su trabajo, y a su pregunta señor Malfoy, quizá en este momento usted no le encuentra sentido a lo que les estoy encomendando, pero ya vera, que se divertirá mucho, al hacerlo.

- Carajo, y tenia que ser en vacaciones- tengo muchas cosas que hacer en vacaciones, para perder mi tiempo con eso - como lo hare, demonios.

Malfoy luego nos ponemos de acuerdo, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer.- y se largo así de fácil, como me deja con la duda, decidí dar una vuelta antes de volver a mi torre donde Theo camine un rato para llegar a la biblioteca a buscar un libros para mi tarea de Aritmancia, y ay estaba Granger sumergida en un mar de libros, tan metida e ellos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que pase junto a ella, o quizá si?

Regrese a mi torre donde un Zabini e conflicto con la ropa corria de lado a lado por la sala de la torre, subi entamente a la habitación donde Theo seguía tirado en la cama, con el cabello enmarañado, ojos y nariz rojos y una cara de pocos amigos.

Ya mejor? Amigo si te tomaste la poción? Y por que esa cara?

Draco tengo, no mas bien quiero, pedirte algo, pero necesito que me digas que o haras…

Dime de que se trata y te digo si, si o no…

No, primero dime que vas a aceptar es muy importante para mi, y quiero saber que mi mejor amigo que se compadece de mi que tengo que estar hasta mañana en esta cama, me apoyara, por favor…

Dime de que se trata, ya, ya ya (si han visto un programa Argentino llamado Lalola imaginen que hace como Gaston, jijiji) – esto ayudo a que Theo esbozara la primera sonrisa desde la noche anterior)

No, Draco por favor solo di que harás lo que te pida, hazlo por mi.

Ok, lo hare, -levanto la mano derecha y dijo- Juro por Merlin que hare lo que me pidas…

Esta bien, eres el primero al que le voy a contar esto… salgo con Luna Lovegood de Revenclaw, es mi novia y no quiero que te enojes por eso…

Theo eres mi amigo, como crees que me puede molestar que tengas una novia, además de todo esa chica Luna es mmm, linda no tengo nada que decirte, pero no creo que sea eso lo que quieres decirme, verdad?

Por eso eres mi amigo Draco, siempre sabes que decir, y estas en toda la razón no es eso lo que quiero pedirte…- se aclaro la garganta, tomo una bocanada de aire- es que yo la invite a ir conmigo 

a la fiesta de Hallowen y comprenderás que estando aquí acostado no podre ir, y quería saber si… - y en una sola palabra lo dijo- puedesacompañaralunaenmilugar. – ni siquiera respiro para evitar que Draco entendiera lo que acababa de pedirle…

Que estas loco, no me hare pasar por ti si eso es lo que sugieres, y mir… - casi acaba de hablar pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

No me mal entiendas Draco, no quiero que vayas haciéndote pasar por mi, lo que sucede es que ella esta muy emocionada en ir, hasta compro un vestido- dijo con voz de suplica- por favor, nunca te había pedid nada, por favor…

Sabes que no es necesario que supliques, te jure por Merlin que que haría lo que me pidieras y lo hare… pero espero que le avises a tu novia para que este lista, a las 8 en punto la espero en el living, esta bien?

Claro amigo, -se incorporo lanzándose a los brazos de Draco- sabia que no me fallarías.

Esta bien pero recuéstate, debes descansar…- y ahí estaba, frente a mi reflejo arreglando esa corbata que me regalo mi madre antes de regresar al colegio, -_de seda gris como tus ojos- _dijo al dármela, me despedí de Theo con la mano y salí a paso lento hacia el living, aun faltaban 15 minutos lo justo para llegar y esperarla como debe ser, estuve esperando por no mas de 3 minutos, y hay estaba muy puntual, - tenias que ser novia de Theo, tan puntual como el verdad - la salude me acerque al ultimo peldaño de la escalera, extendiéndole la mano, la tomo enlazo su mano a mi brazo y caminamos…

Mi amigo tiene muy buen gusto eres una chica muy bella, justo para el… - estaba ataviada en un bello vestido de seda rosa pálido y unas sandalias plateadas, que la hacían verse muy bien.- de lo que se pierde Theo, no crees?

Por supuesto-contesto- Draco no quiero que pienses que soy grosera pero nunca me imagine entrar al gran comedor de tu brazo, no es que me moleste, pero, bueno, pues, mmm… gracias por venir, Theo me mando una lechuza avisándome que estaba enfermo y tu me acompañarías, no lo pude creer, pero te vi ay parado y me di cuenta que no eres como los demás creen, gracias…

Ni decirlo, Theo es mi amigo y haría lo que fuera por el, y si eso incluye salir con su linda novia, lo hare, pero no creas que te quiero conquistar…

Si, ya lo se, se nota a leguas que tu corazón ya no te pertenece…

Que quieres decir Luna?...

Eso que ya te han robado el corazón, pero al parecer no te habías dado cuenta verdad?

Como crees, nadie me ha robado nada?

Ves como no te has dado cuenta?

Entramos al comedor, que lucia bastante bien, a decir verdad. Largos trozos de seda negra y naranja colgaban de la orillas del techo y en el centro cubriendo gran parte del techo, que con las estrellas brillando por debajo de la tela parecía, un cielo de seda y colores.

Y hay estaba ella entrando de brazo de esa Comadreja malnacida, se veía tan bien con ese vestido de seda gris? Por que extrañamente se me hizo que combinaba con mi corbata, Y por que ve hacia mi?


	4. Frio, mucho Frio

pues Aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de mi historia, espero que la esten pasando bien y como acabo de encontrar una pagina sobre Los malos fics y sus autores, espero no entrar en ella.Gracias a ackanne, que muy bien recibidas son tus criticas mmm... mas bien recomendaciones, son de mucha ayuda para mi que apenas empiezo y loca anonima O gracias por leer, a mis demas lectoras(es) gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos. y recuerden pusgarle en **go **cuando terminen

**Y la magia comienza **

**Capitulo 4. Frio, mucho frio**

-Amiga creo que ya se dio cuenta que lo estamos viendo, Herm?, Hermione disimula – agitaba su mano frente a mi cara.

-No lo veo a el, yo… estoy viendo a Luna… se ve muy bien, no crees?

-Aahhh? si… claro, se ve bien, pero no te creo, si no por que te ves tan molesta? No creo que te moleste que Luna se vea tan bien, te ha hecho algo Malfoy?

-Que me haría?- _ni siquiera me habla_, y a mi que me interesa que no me hable- es muy cobarde…

-Bueno si tú lo dices, ey escucha esa canción, me encanta…

-Nunca la había escuchado, ¡mira ay vienen Ron y Harry!

-Hermy, bailamos? Esta canción es muy linda, que dices?

-No, ahora no Ron, quiero ir a tomar aire, me acompañas?

-Pero, solo será una vez, ya casi son las once y nos tenemos que ir, o si lo olvidaba, esa fue la condición para venir a la fiesta, nos iríamos antes de las 12 y ya casi son las 11, entonces bailamos?

-Esta bien Ron, bailamos, pero no me pises, si?

-Cundo te e pisado yo a ti eh, ven,-me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el, la música sonaba yo nunca había escuchado esa canción aunque era muy linda, después de un rato de bailar con Ron, Harry y Ginny, termino la música, y comenzó a sonar de esa música que se pone para que la gente se comience a ir… iba a bailar la ultima con mi novio pero ya eran casi las doce y para que ningún maestro los viera, se fueron rápidamente,

-otra vez solas, no?, fue una buena noche no crees?

-Si claro, pero ya me duele los pies, no os aguanto ni un poquito, seguro me van a salir ámpulas por los tacones… mmm… Ginny, me estas escuchando?

-Si, como no te voy oír, pero estaba viendo, mira por allá.

- Que?- y ay estaban ambos rubios, de ojos claros bailando muy de cerca, el la tomaba por la cintura con una mano levantada en el aire, y ella solo dejándose llevar por el, de momentos acercaban sus rostros, lo suficiente como para saber que algo se decían al oído, para luego reír juntos- no lo puedo creer.

- No, ni yo… mira quien viene – levantaba su mano saludando con una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad al moreno hombre que se acercaba a nosotras- es el compinche de Malfoy. No?

-Hola chicas, no puedo creer que tuve que esperar hasta que sus galanes se fueran para poder acercarme.

- Así? Y que es lo que querías?- contesto Ginny, un tanto a la defensiva- si quieres molestar, ahórratela ya nos vamos…

- mmm… cielos, yo solo venia a pedirte que bailes un rato conmigo, pero veo que no estas interesada, verdad?

- aahhh? – Ginny solo me veía con cara de asombro sin saber que contestar, pero como decirle que no a un chico tan apuesto. Además no nos insulto.

- Ve Ginn, yo me adelanto a la torre, si?

- No Granger, si quieres podemos bailar los tres, no soy tan malo con las dos manos, puedo coordinar, que dices?

- Ja- que buen chiste, si se nota que no es buena idea- no, igual ya estoy un poco cansada, los zapatos me matan y no me gusta compartir pareja.

- Esta bien, que no digan que no me esforcé, que conste que lo intente ehh?

- Si, claro Zabini, adiós – que habrá querido decir?- nos vemos en un rato Ginny y Zabini no la dejes ir sola, esta bien?

- Esta bien…

**0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-**

Era una linda noche, el sereno de la noche golpeaba en mi rostro y cerca del lago la tierra húmeda llenaba de frescura mis pulmones… llegue a la orilla del lago y me senté bajo el árbol mas cercano, la luz de la luna se reflejaba fulminante sobre el agua, y el calamar asomaba su cabeza, supongo que para mirar el bello cielo… me mantuve así largo rato hasta que el frio comenzó a calar un poco los huesos de mi espalda. Pero no me levante, estaba segura que si me movía me daría mas frio y ese no era un buen plan.

Cuando ya estaba más que decidida a levantarme y enfrentarme al extenuante frio escuche una voz, que me saco de mis cavilaciones de un salto, de susto claro…

**0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o**-

mmm… y a donde va, le dije a Zabini que no la sacar a bailar, por más linda que sea no debería.pensaba el rubio.

-Y dime Luna, que es lo que quieres con Theo? Mas bien, cuales son tus intenciones para con mi amigo?, por que déjame te digo que como mi amigo que es debe de tener mi consentimiento para salir de forma seria con una chica…

-Si bueno, ya veo, déjame decirte mmm…

-Draco, los amigos me dicen Draco.mmm… ¿eres mi amiga?

- ok Draco que mis intenciones con Theo solo llegan hasta donde el quiera… No es cierto ya enserio, pues no se por que decirte a ti, si ni a mis amigas les digo pero bueno, tu amigo me gusta, somos novios, si sabes verdad? Y pues ya veremos que pasa, no crees?

- Si eso supongo, si bueno y dime, mmm…

- Te pasa algo Draco, no se pero siento que algo quieres decirme…

-No, para nada, no tengo que decir nada que sea importante…

- Pero si algo sin importancia, veo, aun no quieres decirlo, verdad…

- Como dices? De que hablas?

- de nada importante… te pido un gran favor.

-Pues si crees que te puedo ayudar…

- Claro que puedes, mmm…. se que Theo no duerme en la sala común de tu casa.

- Si, duerme en la torre de premios anuales con Zabini y yo.

- Bueno eso había escuchado y quería saber si?

- Claro por que no, pero no tardes mucho, por que esta fiesta esta de un pésimo y ya me esta dando sueño

- Gracias Draco, mmm… pero no se tu contraseña.

- ah, eso, mmm… si te a digo sabrás demasiado y te tendré que matar…

- eh?

-Nada un chiste que escuche de unos muggles, en el verano… bueno pues es "La punta del éxito aquí ya se".

-mmm… ya entiendo, bueno entonces ahora vuelvo…

- Vamos te acompaño al hall…

Caminaron hasta el hall y ella subió por las escaleras, hasta que perdió de su vista a la chica. y ahora a donde iría no podía ir a su sala común, y tampoco iría a la de Slytherin para ser acosado por las chicas de los años menores, no se quedaría en el salón, mucho menos sin pareja, no quería ser el blanco de la burla de Zabini. Ya era tarde y Filch estaba por cerrar la entrada pero aun así camino hacia la salida, para llegar hasta donde el lago, cada paso que daba y con la luz destellando de ese modo, la vio ay sentada, sola, y con la luna sobre su ahora lacio cabello.

Dudo por un momento, no estaba seguro si quería discutir con Granger, al contrario esta noche si quería dormir estando de buen humor, y esto se lo impediría. Se acerco sin hacer ruido, caminando lentamente, de todos modos el sonido casi imperceptible del viento moviendo el agua de la laguna evitaba escuchar cualquier otro ruido.

Llego a la altura de donde Hermione estaba sentada pero alejado de ella, y se recostó en el pasto lentamente para no llamar su atención. Y ay se quedo largo rato sin decir nada, observando las estrellas, que brillaban más que otras veces que las había visto. Cuando por inercia, volteo su mirada, a donde Hermione estaba, la luz de la luna reflejaba en su rostro, sus mejillas estabas sonrosadas por el frio, y sus brazos se abrazaban a su cuerpo cobijándolo,

-Sera un Ángel? Pensó el cuando la miraba con ese bello vestido plateado, y la luna en sus ojos, tiritaba pero no se movía de hay para regresar al castillo. Volvió su vista a las estrellas y el ruido del pasto lo hizo voltear a ella otra vez. – Te vas Granger?- murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara, y vio como su cuerpo se tenso…

-Y tu que haces hay Malfoy? por que no te escuche venir? O ya estabas aquí cuando yo vine?-lo atacaba con todas las preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, un tanto por la exaltación y otro por el frio?

-No te voy a contestar si eso es lo que crees…

- Pues no te escuche y tu me hablas así nomas, Que? me quieres matar acaso?

-Si fuera así, usaría una imperdonable.-la muchacha soltó un gritito de impresión- miedosa… susurro el, pero ella lo escucho y le lanzo una mirada de fuego.

-Cállate Malfoy, sabes que? Adiós…- La chica se alejo caminando por el campo hacia el castillo, y el se quedo hay pues no era el, el que tenia frio. Después de un rato y ya decidido se levanto del pasto y camino lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar al castillo, cuando otra vez una silueta se fue formando a cierta distancia de donde el estaba, una silueta ya conocida por el. Ella se acerco a el y tratando de controlarse para no sentir frio le dijo.

-Cerraron Malfoy. Y por más que toco, Filch no abre.

-Que dices, Granger? lo que sucede es que eres muy poco importante y por eso no se percatan de ti.- la chica al digerir estas palabras solo atino a lanzarle una amplia mirada de desprecio.

-Pues entonces inténtalo tu… -soltó ya molesta a el chico.

-Eso hago que no estas viendo,- una y otra ves levantaba la empuñadora, que por la noche y el poco ruido que había afuera, resonaba en su cabeza cada vez que el chico tocaba… harto, ya se estaba hartando, como es posible que el, un Malfoy, tuviera que estar esperando a que le abrieran…

-Te lo dije Malfoy- soltó la chica, con cansancio un tanto por tratar de endurecer los músculos de todo su cuerpo para amedrentar el frio que tenia y por que los zapatos la estaban matando, sus mejillas antes sonrosadas ahora estaban casi blancas.- o será que tu tampoco eres para nada importante…-El chico al percatarse de las palabras endurecidas de su compañera de desgracia, solo atino a hacer lo que su mente le decía, con decidía se quito el saco que hasta ese mo0mento lo cubría y se lo paso por los hombros a la chica, ganándose una mueca de duda por parte de ella…

-No me mires así Granger ante todo soy una caballero, y tu algo así como una dama, o me equivoco? –dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su interlocutora, dígase de Hermione, de quien solo pudo botar de su garganta un gracias.

-Que vamos a hacer Malfoy, si tan solo hubieran terminado la casa de Hagrid…

-Eso no es una casa, Granger y aunque lo fuera no iría a la casa de ese fenómeno.

-No lo llames así Malfoy, es una persona.

-Aja lo que digas, pero cállate que no me dejas pensar… podríamos ir a los invernaderos pero debe hacer lo mismo de frio. Además de de que se esta nublando, que tal que llueve y… - y como si con eso lo hubiera invocado, una llovizna comenzó a caer, convirtiéndose casi en un aguacero…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tiempo, mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde que la vio salir por la puerta del gran comedor, y ahora no llegaba al dormitorio, ojala que nada le hubiera pasado, no se podía haber perdido, era prefecta y conocía muy bien el castillo, bueno quizá no, pero era una chica muy inteligente, y sabría como volver. Decidida y preocupada salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, sigilosa para no ser descubierta.

Listo estaba afuera de la sala común, ahora solo tenia que cuidarse de no ser descubierta fuera de la cama, por Filch, camino tan rápido como podía, pero lo suficiente mente lento para no hacer ruido, fue a los lugares que su castaña amiga solía frecuentar, dígase de biblioteca, sala de los menesteres o quizá en el baño de prefectos, pero en ninguno estaba, donde se habrá metido? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras camina por los pasillos de cuarto piso, susurrando de vez en vez el nombre de Hermione, por si acaso la podía escuchar. De pronto escucho pasos que no hacían nada para no ser notados, no podía ser Filch, por que entonces primero hubiera visto a su gata y no era así, dio un par de pasos a la pared y se escondió junto a una armadura, pero al asomar la cabeza y percatarse del moreno que la miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona, salió del escondite.

-No es por mala onda pero que lenta eres pelirroja.

-Te dije que me llamo Ginny, no pelirroja, y por que según tú soy lenta.

-Por que de haber sido Filch, ahora seguro estarías con McGonagall lista para cumplir un castigo por estar fuera de la cama, Filch te hubiera visto de inmediato, por que tardaste mucho en esconderte, y a mi me gusta como suena pelirroja…

- la chica lo miraba confundida ante tanto interés por parte del chico- Pues entonces estaríamos los dos cumpliendo castigo por que tu no haces nada para disimular que estas aquí, se escuchaban tus pisadas muy fuertes, y tu que haces fuera de la cama?...

- Yo? Pues yo estaba buscando algo… y tu?

-Buscabas comida o que? Y yo estoy buscando Hermione por que si te acuerdas que dijo que iba a descansar, verdad?- el chico asintió con la cabeza- pues llegue a la habitación y no estaba en la cama y la hora que es y no llega, así que decidí salir a buscar por los pasillos…

- Pues yo hago algo parecidísimo a ti- la llovizna que caía comenzaba a precipitarse sobre las ventanas, y era ensordecedor el sonido que causaba, así que tenían que acercarse demasiado oído a oído o al menos lo suficiente para escucharse mutuamente…- Busco a Draco, salió con Luna, la chica de Revenclaw- señalo el chico- del salón y cuando llegue a la torre de premios estaba Luna con Theo, pero ni rastro de Draco y dice luna que la dejo en el hall ya fui por allá pero no lo encontré…

-Pues entonces yo te ayudo a buscar a tu amiga y tu me ayudas a buscar a mi amigo, te parece?- la chica asintió, y caminaron por el siguiente piso de abajo, quizá si buscaban de nueva cuenta los dos juntos, los encontrarían mas rápido. Ya cansado de buscar el moreno decidió que lo mejor seria ir a buscar a sus respectivas habitaciones, quizá ya estuvieran allá, y acompaño a la pelirroja a su torre, cuando iban dando vuelta por una esquina sintieron un gran golpe de aire y a volver la cara hacia el lugar de donde este provenía, vieron ambas siluetas paradas frente a ellos, con las ropas mojadas, la chica llevaba el gabán del chico y el tenia una escoba en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda parecía detenerla, para que no fuera a caer, ambos temblaban de frio…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Corrían lo mas rápido que podían, en un par de ocasiones la chica casi resbala, pero al ser jalada por la mano del rubio, logro evitar ambos incidentes, llegaron a los invernaderos al menos hay no se mojarían, el chico caminaba de lado a lado, pensando que podía hacer no planeaba dormir entre las plantas…

-Me estas mareando Malfoy, deja de hacer eso… - rompió el silencio- que tal si te sientas,-señalo un espacio cerca de donde estaba, el asintió, pero aun sentado era desesperante verlo, como movía el pie, parecía que se le iba a zafar de tanto moverlo.

-Ya se tengo una idea, solo espero que funcione- Se levanto y salió del invernadero, afuera busco una piedra lo suficientemente grande para romper un cristal, ya habiendo encontrado una la lanzo contra una ventana y la rompió, saco su varita y claramente pronuncio- Accio Escoba- ahora solo tenia que esperar a que llegara. No mas de dos minutos pasaron cuando su escoba salió por la ventana, la tomo y camino hacia el invernadero donde la castaña temblaba de frio- Levántate- ordeno, y la castaña obedeció, mas su cuerpo casi se desvanece frente a el, cansada, estaba muy cansada y comenzaba a sentirse muy mal. El chico se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura, la subió a la escoba frente a el para detenerle cuando a escoba subiera, pues no quería ser acusado de asesinato y menos de una impura, subió rápidamente por el aire, el frio era mas intenso, y entro al castillo por la ventana rota, bajo de la escoba, cerciorándose de que la chica estaba desmayada, la tomo con un brazo por la cintura, para que no cayera y con la otra detuvo la escoba, ahora solo se preguntaba como la iba a meter a su sala sin que lo vieran, cuando frente a el apareció la respuesta. Una chica y un hombre conocido estaban a corta distancia de donde el sostenía a Hermione, ambos se acercaron , el moreno al percatarse de las pocas energías de su amigo y la chica si razón, volteo donde Ginny y susurro.

- yo lo ayudo a el y tu a ella – ganándose una mueca de desapruebo por parte de la pelirroja, - esta bien yo la cargo y tu lo ayudas a caminar…- tomo a la castaña en brazos y conducido por la pelirroja que ayudaba a Draco, entro a la sala común de Gryffindor y la recostó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, con mucho cuidado, y tomo el otro brazo de Draco y lo recargo en el propio y tomando con la otra mano la escoba se despidió común gesto de mano y diciendo – demasiado rojo- mientras la pelirroja esbozaba una media sonrisa.


	5. Gracias… Ese es tu problema?

Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad única y exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

Me disculpo con ustedes chicas, pero es que tuve un inconveniente con mi computador y me fue imposible publicar antes, láncenme sillas, cuchillos, y maldiciones imperdonables, (menos Avadas) si no como publico el siguiente.

Un saludo a mis dos grandiosas lectoras que me han dejado sus reviews, ni que decir, son las mejores. ackanne  
. Y loca anonima O, gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capitulo les guste, sin mas ni mas...

**Y la magia comienza.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Gracias… Ese es tu problema?**

El sol resplandecía directo sobre sus ojos, que aunque cerrados percibían la luz que entraba por el ventanal, ya era sábado por la mañana, y algo le decía que no seria un buen fin de semana, o quizá era el dolor de cabeza, espalda, piernas, brazos, y partes de su cuerpo que no creía que pudieran doler.

Un grito lo despertó, si ese era Zabini…

- Que pasa Malfoy, por que esa cara tan larga, acaso no dormiste bien?

-Y preguntas, creo que no puedo moverme, no me lanzaste un hechizo inmovilizador?

-A que hora llegaron, no me di cuenta, - viro la vista al rubio postrado sobre la cama, con la más sombría expresión que había visto jamás.- te ves peor que yo, ayer , que te paso?

- Nada, se me antojo "bailar" bajo la lluvia, no sabes cuanto me divertí- decía con una mueca de molestia- y tu te divertiste?

- Pues si, gracias por dejar entrar a Luna, además me conto que piensa que hay una chica que te agrada, o eso dice ella… Cierto?

-Algo tiene tu novia, querido amigo, como que vive en otro mundo, y no ninguna tipa de aquí me agrada, que nunca viste la cara de "poca cosa" con la que me miraban cuando veníamos en el tren, en todo caso prefiero estar con ustedes lo que queda del año…

- Claro, eres un tipo muy guapo, querido amigo, pero debes de saber que no me gustan los hombres… -dijo Zabini- lo siento.

- Idiota, no me refiero a eso, no quiero estar con ninguna chica este año, o al menos no de aquí, perdieron su oportunidad… Nunca me fijaría en ellas- Afirmo Draco.

- Jamás digas nunca, mi amigo, que te puedes tragar tus palabras.

-Pero que profundo amaneciste hoy Theo, que, tan bien la pasaste ayer?

-Solo platicamos, si a eso te refieres. Y no amanecí "profundo" solo es la verdad" o que no aprendiste nada en Londres?

-O si ya se de que hablas, de todo lo que dicen los muggles… oye Draco y crees volver a ver a la chica esa, que conocimos, como era su nombre?

- Graciel, por que preguntas…?

- Nada solo, no recordaba como era que se llamaba, crees volverla a ver?

- No lo se, no me preguntes- ya se estaba cansando de esa platica, y lo que lo ponía peor era que realmente no sabia si la volvería a ver, ojala y si, se decía así mismo, por aquello que dicen los muggles que no lo cuentes para que no se te cebe.

- Sabes a quien me recuerda, su cara?... a Granger – se contesto así mismo Zabini- serán familia?- se decía mas para si mismo.

- Deja de decir tontería y media y pásame esa poción de Theo, en algo me ayudara.

- Mejor te llevamos con Madame Pomfrey- recuerda que no en todos actúa de la misma forma Theo ayúdame- ambos amigos lo tomaban cada uno de un brazo echándolo sobre el propio- si pesas.

-Claro que no, yo soy una varita de nardo.

-Uy si, ya vamos.

De camino a la enfermería Theo y Zabini se dieron cuenta que muchas chicas se volteaban para poder ver mejor al rubio que prácticamente iba colgando de sus brazos, en especial por que ya se había dormido, y es que no era para menos, el pobre no podía ni levantar la cabeza, y lo mas extraño de todo es que lejos de causar risa, burlas, lastima, causaba varios suspiros, y no por nada pues esa expresión de ángel dejaba mucho que desear, con su cabello platinado, cayendo sobre su rostro, totalmente despeinado, y la pijama azul marina hacia resaltar el color de su piel y sus bellas facciones. No mas de cinco minutos pasaron, para llegar a la enfermería, tocaron y esperaron a que saliera Madame Pomfrey, la cual asomo su cabeza y al ver al chico, los hizo pasar inmediato, para atenderlo, indicándoles a los chicos que pusieran a su amigo en una cama, en cuanto Zabini lo recostó, se alejo de la cama, no por que no quisiera estar hay, si no por que vio a una linda chica a la que reconoció como Ginny y junto a ella una Hermione muy apurada en poner las pociones en su lugar, tanto que ni siquiera se percato de la entrada de los chicos.

-Hola guapa – llamo Zabini a Ginny.

- Hola, que tal, no te dijo nada de anoche? - le pregunto al guapo joven.

- Nada, trate de sacar conversación, pero dijo que si no me callaba me patearía el trasero.

-Eso dijo?

- No, pero casi.-se molesto cuando le saque la platica y comenzó a quejarse de lo mal que se siente. A ti te dijo algo? – pregunto en tono aun mas bajo, señalando con la mirada a Herm, para que no se diera cuenta.

- Nada, se levanto tan temprano que no me di cuenta, y dijo que había quedado con Madame Pomfrey en venir a ayudarle por la mañana,… trate de preguntarle pero, me dijo que la desconcentro…

- Si, lo imagino, crees que haya algo entre ellos?, no espera, no sabes si Hermione, conoce a una chica llamada…- pero entonces los gritos de cierto rubio, que lo llamaba lo interrumpieron.- espera, ahora vengo.

- Que asco, sabe horrendo, no lo tomare.- decía con total convencimiento, de sus palabras, mientras Madame Pomfrey con ayuda de Theo , le tapaban la nariz y en su desgastante intento por respirar, tragaba toda la poción que Madame Pomfrey le había tratado de dar por las buenas.

- Ni un niño pequeño se comporta como usted, y ustedes dos, váyanse y regresen como en dos horas para llevárselo,- mientras en su distracción el rubio se levantaba para tratar de escapar- y usted quédese allí- su grito fue tan fuerte que hasta Voldemort la hubiera obedecido.

Theo y Zabini salían presurosos de la enfermería, y por supuesto Ginny detrás de ellos, aun tenía una plática que terminar con Zabini y no desperdiciaría el momento. Mientras en la enfermería.

-Señor Malfoy si no quiere que lo deje atado a la cama, espero sea inteligente y se quede aquí, por el momento yo tengo que ir con el profesor Snape por algunas pociones, y señorita Granger, en una hora dele una cucharada de esta poción, no importa si tiene que inmovilizarlo- le dijo tratando de disimular una mueca de burla en su rostro.

La enferma salió del lugar sin siquiera voltear la vista y Hermione continuo con su tarea de poner cada poción en su lugar, leyendo una por una en la etiqueta, que poción era y cual era su función, simplemente no0 le prestaba atención al chico con el que compartía la estancia, es mas de no ser por que en su reloj de pulso, marcaba ya a hora para darle el medicamento, lo ignoraría.

Tomo el frasco que contenía la poción, y una cuchara, se acerco a Draco y le aproximo la cuchara, él solo la vio y viro la vista hacia otro punto en la pared como si realmente viera algo muy interesante. Y entonces ocurrió, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Malfoy, tienes que tomarte esta poción.

- No lo hare y menos si lo pides tu- que se cree esta, que estoy a su disposición.

- que te pasa Malfoy, eres tu el que se siente mal, por mi quédate así, ni que me importaras tanto.

- Un gracias no te vendría bien, digo estoy así por ayudarte, para mi es lo de menos dejarte tirada afuera.

- Con que es eso?, pues entonces Gracias- esta ultima palabra la hizo resonar mas que las otras- no pensé que te interesara tanto mi agradecimiento, pero si es lo que querías espero que ya te tomes la poción.

- No me interesa y tampoco la tomare, es asqueroso… mmmm… bueno quizá no tanto como lo eres tu, pero sabe muy mal.- si eso no la molestaba entonces no sabia que mas podía hacerlo.

- Si, lo que digas, solo te recuerdo que tus amiguitos olvidaron traer tu varita, y yo si tengo la mía – idiota me las vas a pagar,(pensaba Hermione)

- Que es esto?, me estas amenazando? O eso me pareció... – refunfuño el chico.- Torpe- esto último lo dijo con cierto aire de desdén

- No fue una amenaza, fue un aviso – y con esto ultimo, susurro petrificus totalus, el chico apenas tuvo tiempo de captarlo, cuando ya estaba totalmente inmóvil sobre la cama con la chica metiendo la cuchara con la poción, cuando el soltó un poco de aire por la boca, logrando que la poción que estaba en su boca saliera disparada sobre la cara de Hermine, la cual se molesto mucho.

- Con que quieres jugar? No Malfoy, pues ahora te la tomas a fuerza,- con esto ultimo sirvió un poco mas de poción en la cuchara, y puso el frasco en el buro cerca de la cama, y con una sonrisa, inocente que luego cambio a una maléfica, tapo ambos orificios nasales del rubio y con un "ups" dejo caer la poción en su boca, cuando se percato de que ya se la había tragado toda, le soltó la nariz y dijo,- No quería, tu me obligaste.- de pronto se escucho abrir la puerta, era la enfermera, a cual se acerco rápidamente a la cama, vio al chico y giro su mirada a la chica con una mueca de comprensión.-Tu ve que usar medidas extremas, pero ya se la tomo…

- Muy bien señorita, creo que por el momento ya no hay mas en que pueda ayudarme, ya se puede ir - definitivamente su mirada lo decía "huya antes de que él la atrape" y así lo hizo, sin mas se levanto, se quito el delantal, y salió a toda prisa por la puerta, ya Madame Pomfrey se encargaría de quitarle el hechizo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras tanto afuera, en los patios Ginny caminaba muy sonriente con Theo y Zabini a cada lado, recibiendo una mirada de desagrado de otros Gryffindor s y Slytherins que pasaban y gestos de interrogación, "por que estaban juntos, esos tres"

-y cuéntame algo mmm , oh si, te iba a preguntar, tu conoces a una chica, es de Londres, se llamaba? Mmm o si… se llamaba Gra…?- no pudo terminar, se vio interrumpido

- Ginny, donde te metes llevo buscándote un buen rato, hola Zabini – dedico una sonrisa al chico – interrumpo algo?

- La verdad si amiga, Zabini me estaba preguntando si…

- No nada importante, puede esperar, se ve que Granger te necesita, además voy a buscar a Theo, para que me acompañe a traer a Draco, nos vemos, esta bien?

- Claro Zabini, nos vemos más tarde – dijo, despidiéndose con un saludo, del chico – Creo que el destino no quiere que yo sepa algo…

- Por que lo dices? Acaso insinúas que te interrumpí?, lo siento no fue mi intención…

- No, solo que Zabini a estado a una palabra de preguntarme algo, y nos interrumpen, pero bueno, y que paso con Malfoy, creí que huirías rápido.

-Eso iba a hacer, pero antes de que pudiera salir de allí, Madame Pomfrey me pidió que le diera una poción en una hora, y eso de ir y volver, como que no es mi fuerte, por eso me quede…

- Y el que dijo, mmm… digo de ayer en la noche, que te dijo?

- no mucho, cuando le iba a dar la medicina, se puso payaso y no la quería tomar, y me reclamo, que no le hubiera agradecido, y me dijo que la medicina es menos asquerosa que yo… ya sabes lo de siempre, no sabe que para mi es como si me dijera que me quiere…

Ambas rieron al unisonó, y es que ya eran tantas las veces que el la había insultado, que si el no lo hacia para ella era extraño, y si el lo hacia, para ella era como una muestra de cariño por su parte.

-Le tuve que lanzar un inmovilizador y me escupió la poción, bueno, después de todo se la tomo- una mueca de perversidad se dibujo en su rostro – y ahora vamos a buscar de comer y me voy a encerrar hasta el lunes en la sala común, si me encuentra me mata…

Y así las dos chicas se dirigieron a donde las cocinas, para molestar a los elfos con la comida y enclaustrase en la sala común… claro que esa calma no duraría mucho, pero eso n lo sabían…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ahora si, aqui las dejo...

y por lo que mas quieran no sean ingratas y pushenle en el Go no ven que esta muy solito, compadescanse.

Con Cariños. Nos Vemos


	6. ¡¡¡ No me gustas !

Y la magia comienza

Aquí estoy otra vez, pero ahora con un casco como de motociclista y una pechera para amortiguar los jitomatasos e imperdonables, no me lancen Avadas que ya estoy en el siguiente capitulo.

No las culpo que parece que me he tardado una eternidad en escribir este capitulo y así ha sido, otra vez problemas con el procesador, acabo de entrar al colegio, y tantos deberes, por Merlin que me tienen vuelta loca, la inspiración me tuvo abandonada bastante tiempo, además de que planeaba actualizar desde la semana pasada, se que tantas escusas no sirven pero sucede que hoy estoy de fiesta, hoy es el cumpleaños del hombre que sirvió de intermediario, para formar mi amor por _**Draco Malfoy**_, hoy es el cumpleaños de **_Thomas_ _Andrew Felton_** _(Draco Malfoy en las películas) ,_ y aunque no sepa, le quería dedicar un capitulo como regalo de cumpleaños, pero no me hubiera dado tiempo de escribir uno, así que las tuve que hacer esperar, ( ahora suelten los globos, y los hurras, que la fiesta no se acaba hasta que se acaba Feliz Cumpleaños Tom, Eres el Mejor)

_Y ahora si, Gracias a mis lectoras que no dejan __Reviews__ por seguirme en este trayecto__, pero mas besos y abrazos a mi queri__da _ackanne que me a estado siguiendo en cada capitulo y gracias por sus reviews, que son los que me dan animo para seguir adelante. También le agradezco a loca anonima O, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, no te culpo por los cruciatus bien me los merezco y yo también te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Ahora si, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, y no olviden pusharle al Go cuando terminen, miren que esta muy solito y no deja de sollozar. Además me harían muy feliz, y si estoy feliz, escribo, jeje.

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad única y exclusiva de J.K. Espero les guste y opinen, opinen, opinen.**

**Y la magia comienza...**

**Capitulo 6. ¡¡ No me gustas !!**

Paso toda la tarde enclaustrada con Ginny en la sala común, y estaba pensando muy seriamente no salir a cenar al gran comedor, que tal que Malfoy la encontraba y le lanzaba un Cruciatus tras otro – seguro no le gustaron sus métodos – después de todo el se lo había buscado, y por supuesto que no le tenia miedo, pero la mejor medicina es la preventiva y que mejor que prevenirse de visitar la enfermería – como paciente…

Ya pasaban de las 8:00 de la noche y no había probado bocado, sus intestinos ya comenzaban a rugir, y eso era desagradable, en especial cuando los chicos de quinto año que estaban sentados cerca de donde ella hacia sus deberes, alcanzaron a escuchar aquellos ruidos provenientes de su estomago, y se fueron, lo peor de todo es que murmuraron que irían a cenar…

- Ginny, por que no vas a cenar algo, no veo necesario que te quedes aquí…

-No amiga, yo me quedo contigo.

- Ginny, me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero no le daré a Malfoy el placer de lanzarme un imperdonable… y si tú vas a comer, quizá me puedas traer algo mas tarde ( - - )…

-Te parece bien??

- Esta bien, pero solo por que tu lo pides si no, ten por seguro que no te dejaría sola…

- ok… pero le apuras, por que no se cuanto mas pueda aguantar.

La linda pelirroja, salió a paso rápido, no, mas bien corriendo – su hambre era mucha- tanta que no se percato que de lado contrario de a donde ella corría, un par de perlas grises, hacían guardia, esperando a que cierta joven saliera, cosa que en no mas de cinco minutos sucedió.

Apenas habían pasado un par de segundos de que su amiga había cruzado aquel retrato, pero el movimiento de las manecillas de su reloj lo hacia parecer una eternidad. Y definitivamente pudieron más que ella, por que de nada le sirvió aferrarse al sillón como si un hoyo negro la estuviera tragando, por que muy pronto fue absorbida por el hueco del retrato

Solo un paso basto para que de pronto estuviera pegada de cara contra la pared, y no fue necesario adivinar quien la tenia en esa condición.

- Como te explico Granger, que no me debes faltar al respeto?- le pregunto con la voz mas seductora pero a la vez amenazante que tenia en su amplio repertorio- Se supone que eres inteligente, y no es necesario que te lo explique.

-Que te pasa Malfoy, tu tampoco has comido? O por que el mal humor- pregunto con su mejor vos, de asombro - o ya te despertaron otra ves las ganas de molestar.

Y eso si que fue como un balde de agua fría, le agradaba molestarla, pero no creía que a ella no le cayera bien, hubo un tiempo en el que creía que le agradaba, cielos pero que pensaba, a el no le debería de importar si la sangre sucia se sentía bien o no, ni era su problema, y como un par de polos iguales, se separo de ella tan pronto volvió a su realidad, cosa que Hermione noto de inmediato.

-Pasa algo Malfoy? – y definitivo eso ya le preocupaba, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin ser llamadas, y eso si que no tenia explicación…

El rubio arqueo una ceja, no sabia que lo desconcertaba mas, si el repentino interés de Hermione o que a el le importara…

-Nada Granger solo que me _molesta_ tu presencia, me voy…- y dicho, y puesto en marcha dio media vuelta y a paso lento comenzó a caminar, hacia donde? quien sabe solo caminaba.

-Pero tu me viniste a buscar Malfoy, recuerda que estas en terreno Gryffindor, y traes todas las de perder.- le recrimino la chica al verse ofendida por el Huron

-Lo hice para desquitarme, pero no quiero perder puntos, por matar a una impura, aunque si eso pasara quizá no perdería mas de cinco, o a la mejor ni me quitarían puntos…

-No seas Zoquete y deja de decir estupideces, ni que me importara tanto… órale… a chingar a su madre, vámonos vámonos, mientras con la mano semi doblada y dando pequeños empujoncitos al aire lo corría…

-Eso si lo entendí Granger para tu información estuve todo el verano en el Londres muggle y aunque no lo creas se muchas cosas…

Chin me entendió, se decía a si misma,- Ya vete Malfoy, - fue lo ultimo que dijo y dando media vuelta – ahora ella- comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, por que recién lo recordaba, había salido de la sala común para alimentarse, que era la idea original y ya había perdido valioso tiempo discutiendo algo que no tenia caso contender .

En menos de lo que se había dando cuenta ya estaba entrando al comedor, y algunas miradas se alzaban entre las cabezas para ver quien había entrado, y casi llegando a la orilla un cabellera roja, ni se había percatado de su entrada, ya que estaba muy atareada engullendo un trozo de carne al mero estilo Weasley.

-Y bien? Cuando se suponía que me llevarías la comida…

-eh? – fue lo único que pudo articular la chica al ver a Hermione parada a un lado de su asiento, - Siéntate, no sabes lo bueno que esta esto.- decía la chica al mismo tiempo que trataba de meter un trozo de pan en su boca…

-Claro con hambre todo te sabe bien, y ni terminado de decir esto se sentó y se sirvió de todo lo que había frente a ella…

Esa definitivamente no fue una buena noche para ninguna de las dos chicas, en especial para Ginny, y si ya decia que esa voz que le decía que no comiera tanto tenia toda la razón, ahora sus ruidos intestinales no se debían al hambre, si no a la disentería que se hacia presente también en Hermione, lo peor es que no pudieron dormir toda la noche, pues casi se turnaban el uso del baño, pese a las quejas de las demás chicas…

Pero esto se esta desviando por otro rumbo… volvamos a D&H

Domingo por la mañana, y todo parecía anunciar que esa mañana seria muy fría, a pesar de haberse metido dentro de todos los suéteres que se cruzaron en su paso, y de que los guantes ya no le entraban en las manos, - quizá lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme metida todo el día, debajo de las cobijas-, pero que tal si Malfoy pensaba que le estaba huyendo, por lo de en la noche… que demonios pensaba, a ella que diablos le importaba Malfoy.

Y sin más demora salió de su sala común, encaminándose a donde su nariz la llevaba, dígase, al gran comedor, bajo varias escaleras y tuvo que esperar a que otras cambiaran de lugar, y tuvo suerte de llegar a la mesa para encontrar a una Ginny devorando todo a su paso, exactamente igual al día anterior, se notaba que no aprendió la lección… cosa suya.

Después de un par de tostadas con mermelada de arándano, algunas tortas de chocolate y un poco de zumo de calabaza, ya nada le podía entrar, se levanto y decidió caminar un rato por la escuela, para hacer digestión mas rápido.

Caminaba por los jardines y lo vio a lo lejos, Malfoy a la orilla de lago, parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre estar hay, lo malo es que se percato muy tarde, pues cuando quiso dar la vuelta para huir de él y su desagradable comportamiento lo escucho.

-Que haces Granger, me espías? – le dijo, en un tono tan fuerte que le pareció raro a la chica que todo el mundo mágico, no lo hubiera escuchado, se dio vuelta y hay estaba, parado a no mas de cinco metros de ella, con su molesta sonrisa de lado a lado, y por un segundo le pareció que era el actor perfecto para salir en ese programa muggle llamado Batman, seria el Guason, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así, solo viéndolo, hasta que el hablo. Y nuevamente inicio una de tantas discusiones en ese año…

-Que te pasa Granger, te deje sin palabras… suelo causar esa reacciones en las mujeres… oh, si en las mujeres y en ti…

-Cállate Malfoy, las mujeres solo te ven, si te conocieran ni eso harían…

-Te equivocas Granger, tu me conoces y en este momento lo estas haciendo…

- Jajaja, déjame reírme un momento- insinuó despectiva, mientras fingía la mejor risa de burla, de su pequeño, pero buen repertorio de risas- solo notaba, lo bien que funcionarias como actor de cine.

-Lo ves, tu misma lo estas diciendo…-la interrumpió el rubio.

-Pero de horror, no me dejaste terminar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después del desayuno, un par de nuevos amigos, decidió que seria buen plan, salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, y si alguien les hubiera contado, no lo hubieran creído.

Zabini se levanto y con su andar pausado, digno de un Slytherin camino a donde la mesa de los Gryffindor y sin necesidad de ser invitado se sentó junto a la Weasly más pequeña. Tomo un trozo de tostada, se la metió a la boca y lo siguiente fue así:

-Que haces aquí Zabini?, todos te están viendo…

-Ya lo se… No me interesa- la chica frunció en ceño formando en su rostro una mueca de incomprensión – vamos a caminar, creo que ya no me cabe nada mas…- y esbozo una de aquellas sonrisas, que te hielan y no haces mas que obedecer.

Ambos chicos se levantaron, y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes salieron emitiendo algo así como risas. Llegaron a los jardines y lo que vieron no fue lo que esperaban, Draco y Hermione prácticamente gritándose, se acercaron corriendo y en unas cuantas zancadas ya estaban en sus correspondientes bandos…

-Que pasa, Draco ahora por que pelean?-pregunto el moreno a su amigo.

-Es que no quiere aceptar, que se derrite por mi… -contesto sin ni un ápice de vergüenza.

-No me gustas… -gritaba la Gryfin - ni siquiera me agradas (gancho al hígado)- y eso fue como una bofetada, con guante blanco, pero una bofetada después de todo.

-Ah si?, entonces por que me espías, - la chica se sonroso de píes a cabeza se quedo sin palabras. Y Draco noto que no solo se parecía a Graciel, más bien era como Graciel (otro gancho al hígado).

- Me tienes harta, que no puedes entender que eres molesto…?

-Que no puedes "tu" entender, que eres como una espinilla en el trasero?

-Malfoy, no sabia que eres Animago… - contesto la chica, con una actuada voz de asombro.

-Que diablos tienes Granger, yo no soy animago, de donde sacas tantas estupideces?- se defendió el rubio, quizá Granger se estaba volviendo loca.

-Ahhh… no? Seguro?, bueno es que creí que te habías convertido en bestia – dijo con la voz llena de rabia para despues esbozar una sonrisa burlona, digna solo de un Malfoy.

-Me hartas Granger, por que no te votas al infierno- y un poco mas lejos, pensaba el chico.

-Pues tu no eres mi mejor amigo, si eso es lo que piensas…

-No me importa… gritaba un Draco ya fuera de sus cabales

-A mi tampoco- se defendía la chica, entonces ambas miradas se encontraron.

En ese momento, de frente a frente, y con la mirada clavada, el uno en el otro, algo se revolvió dentro de Draco Malfoy, se dio cuenta, que si las miradas mataran, ellos no solo estarían muertos, peor aun… estarían fundiéndose en un "gran" beso, el mejor que él hubiera dado a alguien, y que si no fuera por la presencia de la pelirroja y su amigo, la tomaría por lo hombros, la zangolotearía hasta que se callara y finalmente le daría el mejor beso de su vida.

Pero un Malfoy, es eso, un Malfoy, y ninguna sang… hija de muggles vendría a robarle todo el prestigio que tantos años le había costado formar, y no le importaba nada…

La fulmino con la mirada, se dio vuelta y con su insipiente tono de voz articulo.

-Vámonos Zabini – llamo a su amigo, y este lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una media sonrisa de resignación a Ginny.

No hubo avanzado ni cinco metros, cuando el rubio se detuvo en seco y hablándole a la nada dijo.

-Y espero que mañana a las seis tengas tiempo, para comenzar con el trabajo para Slughorm… en la biblioteca – Esto es solo el principio de tu peor año… (Pensó el rubio)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**aqui las dejo chicas ahora esperen el siguiente capitulo, no se cuando pero esperenlo, por que como ya dije esto no se acaba hasta que cante la dama gorda... ah, perdon no era ai, Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba...**

**y please, aunque las haya cho esperar, pushenle al Go y me haran feliz**


	7. Se pela y se le saca el corazón

Me he tardado un milenio en actualizar, y por eso me merezco un buen jitomatazo, él complaciente señor inspiración se decidió a visitarme hasta ahora que no la estoy pasando tan bien como quisiera, el colegio, y demás cosas que me mantienen mas preocupada que ocupada no me dejaban ni un segundo para el fic, y cada vez que me decidí a sentarme frente al procesador, nada… simplemente nada me venia a la mente, hasta ahora que supe que mis mas bajos anhelos, simplemente no se verán culminados decidí que escribiría como me siento… espero podérselos proyectar en este capitulo. Ahora si he aquí el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste. Y le quiero mandar un abrazote a maring por haberse pasado a leer, gracias pr el apoyo linda, aunque estoy segura de que si llego hasta mi fic es por que realmente no tenias nada mejor que hacer. Y también a Sara, espero que te guste este cap. Y bienvenida, yo también te mando hugs and kisses.

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad única y exclusiva de J.K. Espero les guste y opinen, opinen, opinen.**

**Y la magia comienza...**

Cap. 7 Se pela y se le saca el corazón

Treinta minutos, si existiera un record, era de jurarse que ella ya lo habría batido, y de no ser por que Ginny seguía ahí con ella, también podría jurar que tampoco había parpadeado, treinta minutos desde que él le había dado la espalda y se había ido con su amigo siguiéndole los pasos. Y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta, que en realidad no estaba pensando en nada, solo que en cualquier domingo normal ella estaría lechuzeandose cartas con Ron y Harry, pero ese domingo, tenia que haber tentado a la suerte, al no huir lo suficientemente pronto de donde él estaba, para no terminar peleada con la vida y con la naturaleza, por no haber abierto la tierra y tragársela.

Y lo peor es que ya casi estaba acostumbrándose a discutir con ese chico de ojos bonitos, y pelos güeros que tan fácilmente lograba aturdirla, ya hasta pensaba que no era que el la aturdiera, lo que sucedía era que ella se la pasaba como desquiciada todo el tiempo, lo cual empeoraba cuando Malfoy estaba cerca.

-¿Herm, pasa algo?... – susurro Ginny, pero Hermione no la escucho- ¿Herm, me estas escuchando? – y ella seguía en otro mundo…- ¡¡¡Hermione!!! – grito la pelirroja – a lo que Hermione, despertó de su ensimismamiento y como si Ginny no estuviera, comenzó a caminar, hacia donde sus pies la llevaban, muy pronto se vio de frente a una enorme puerta de madera que en ese momento la hacia sentir como la criatura mas pequeña de todo el colegio. Se adentro en la biblioteca, camino hasta el están mas cercano a la puerta de la sección prohibida, saco el primer libro que encontró, se sentó en la silla mas próxima, y abrió el libro, no sabia que leía, por que no leía nada, acomodo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha pasaba una y otra hoja. Nunca había comenzado a leer ese libro, pues por los estudios siempre se vio mas interesada en leer, todo respecto a la magia, más nunca le dio importancia a la magia de los libros muggles que se encontraban en el rincón mas alejado de la biblioteca, se detuvo y miro las primeras líneas plasmadas en esa pagina. – _Se pela y se le saca el corazón, estamos estudiando las frutas en biología. La profesora Aguza lleva una semana enseñándonos detalles sobre los estambres y los pistilos, las vainas y las flores.- _Se pela y se le saca el corazón- repitió para si misma, esa frase la dejo confundida, ¿seria ella como una fruta?, ¿una manzana tenia corazón? ¿Ella tenia corazón? Algo malo estaba sucediendo, Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en una enorme molestia, de la cual no se podía deshacer tan fácilmente, volvió su vista al libro y lo único que veía era esa frase "_Se pela y se le saca el corazón" _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

POV Draco

Hay seguía parada, ¿por que no se movía? ¿Acaso esperaba que él regresara, para continuar con la batalla de palabras?, no lo haría, los Malfoy no permitían que una hija de muggles los trataran como basura, en todo caso la única basura en esa escuela a falta de Potter y su comadreja, era ella, y el no permitiría que se tomara atribuciones que por nada del mundo le pertenecían, se dio a vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el corredor mas próximo, antes de dar vuelta al pasillo, volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro y Granger seguía como si le hubieran lanzado un petrificus, solo que no cayo al suelo se quedo parada, ya hasta la comadreja pequeña se había sentado a un lado.

Lo primero y mas importante fue correr a Zabini, camino lentamente y llego a la biblioteca, donde llego a la sección de los libros de Historia de la magia, la mas apartada de todas, y de entre todos los tomos, saco un pequeño libro muggle de los pocos que había en esa biblioteca, que como comenzó todo…

_Flashback_

El profesor Slughorm les había pedido que buscaran en un libro de historia de la magia, los inicios del uso de las pociones, ya solo le quedaba esa tarde para terminar la tarea, llego al stand de esa materia, y sin fijarse cogió todos los libros que pudo aguantar, y se sentó sumergiéndose en la lectura, ya había revisado por lo menos la mitad cuando encontró un pequeño libro verde, en la portada un rostro formado por algo parecido a ramas de un árbol.

Primer trimestre, decía la primera página, a esa la seguía un titulo, Bienvenidos a la secundaria Merryweather, extraño comienzo, además de que a su parecer era un libro muggle, y por mera curiosidad leyó las primeras líneas…

-Es mi primer día en la secundaria. Tengo siete cuadernos, una falda que detesto y un dolor de estomago terrible… -sonaba a ese año, el ultimo y peor para él, al parecer contado por una chica, y continúo su lectura, parecía que su chica interior hubiera escrito cada palabra que el estaba leyendo, escucho pasos y como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen, aventó los demás libros sobre ese, era Theo claro que no había problema con el, pero en ese momento prefería guardarse su secreto.

Lo puso entre los demás libros y haciéndolos levitar los acomodo en donde estaban anteriormente, colocando ese libro en medio de los otros un poco más atrás para que nadie los viera. En otra oportunidad iría por el, para terminar de leerlo.

_Fin de flashback_

Se sentó recargándose contra el stand, y continuo la lectura, de pronto recordó, que tenia que mandar una carta muy importante, regreso el libro a donde lo había sacado, y sin mas retraso salió hacia su sala común. Entro al cuarto que compartía con sus dos amigos, que bien que McGonagall le había permitido que sus amigos estuvieran con el, la situación de los tres no era la mejor, siendo que tenían una legado de familias de mortifagos, y ningún alumno del colegio dudaría mucho en lanzarles unas que otras maldiciones y por que no, hasta algún Avada kedavra. Pero otra vez estoy desviando de la historia, volvamos a D&H.

Se acerco a el baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama, lo abrió y saco de el una caja verde botella, con una especie de candado, tomo su varita y habiendo pronunciado, Porteus Serpentis ( la contraseña de su candado) lo abrió lentamente, como si lo que hubiera dentro fuera de mucha valía. De la caja saco un sobre blanco, nada que ver con las cartas del mundo mágico, era mas bien un sobre estilo muggle, muy blanco, se notaba que estaba muy cuidado, y se lo guardo en el bolsillo interior de su gabán, tomo un lapicero, muy muggle de tinta verde (tenia que ser), y camino tranquilamente hacia la lechuceria, subió escaleras, cruzo pasillos, hasta que llego a la torre, donde se hallaba su lechuza nueva, después de la guerra Lucius, decidió acabar poco a poco con todo lo que le recordase al tiempo que formo parte de las filas de Lord Voldemort, y lo primero fue cambiar de lechuza, su nueva ave era negra con manchas blancas, su nombre era Pitty, se recargo en uno de los ventanales y se saco una manga del abrigo para poner la carta encima y no se ensuciase, saco su lapicero, regalo de Graciel, y con letra muy pulcra escribió la dirección a donde quería mandar la carta y la dirección de la pequeña morada de los Malfoy (que humildes. ¿No?), y la ato a la patita de su pequeña lechuza, dándole las ultimas indicaciones:

-Y recuerda, solo déjala caer frente a la puerta, no queremos que se entere todavía… - y dándole un par de palmaditas sobre las alas, esta se echo en vuelo, quien lo diría, él uno de los mejores magos de Hogwarts ocultando, la magia que poseía.

Atrás de la entrada a la lechuceria una chica pelirroja escuchaba concentradamente lo que él le decía a su mascota, y ya no le dio tiempo de esconderse, pues cuando se dio cuenta Draco ya estaba frente a ella, tenia una ceja mas alzada que la otra y su mirada denotaba que le exigía una explicación. Ella solo movía la boca como si fuera un pez, pues no tenia nada que decir, cuando iba a pedir disculpa y dar la vuelta para huir pronto de ahí, él fue quien hablo:

-Que tanto escuchaste, y no mientas por que lo sabré…

-Todo… ¿a quien quieres ocultarle que eres mago?, ¿Es muggle, verdad?, eres Draco Malfoy, se supone que deberías estar regocijándote en tu grandeza… -fue lo único que salió de su boca, al principio se auto reprimió, pero luego, cuando él le contesto sin ofensas de por medio, se dio cuenta que ese Malfoy, ya no era el mismo Malfoy de antes… que quizá, solo quizá, era cierto que había cambiado.

-Es una chica… muggle, la conocí en las vacaciones y salí un tiempo con ella, prometí que le escribiría, y ella a mi, el par de cartas que me a enviado, llegan a mi casa, y mi madre me las manda para acá, solo que olvide contarle un pequeño detalle… - no pudo terminar de habar, Ginny completo la idea.

-¿Que eres mago?... – pregunto, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza del joven.

-Si te lo digo, es por que se que eres una chismosa…, lo llevas en la sangre… y que no me dejaras en paz hasta que no te lo diga, además como ya me di cuenta que andas de amiga de Zabini, seguro él te lo diría, mejor entérate por mi…, solo no se lo digas a Granger, no quiero tenerla molestando, por que si se lo dices seguro pensara que se puede tomar el atrevimiento de dirigirme la palabra como si fuera tu novio cara rajada o la comadreja, y ellos no son ni la mitad de lo que yo…- Ginny estaba a punto de replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico parado frente a ella tenia toda la razón.

-Por supuesto que no diré nada, no soy una chismosa y no te pedí ninguna explicación, pero si tu me quieres contar…

-No… - sentencio Draco, y como si nada hubiera pasado, le dio la vuelta para poder regresar a su sala común – nos vemos comadrejita.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

POV Ginny

Seguro que algo sucedía con su amiga, la pregunta aquí era ¿como averiguarlo?, y si era cierto como decírselo a Ron, estaba tan enamorado de Hermione, y algo tenia que hacer, primero iba a hablar con Hermione, quizá hora no, seguía sin moverse, pero si ella sentía algo por Malfoy, y él por ella no, era u amiga y no permitiría que sufriera, primero trataría de ver que pasaba con Malfoy, si él sentía algo por ella, y ella no, pues al menos su amiga no saldría mal, pero si ella sentía algo y él no, algo tenia que hacer, y si pasaba lo peor, Ron era su hermano y tampoco permitiría que sufriera de esa forma… - ¿Herm, pasa algo?... – susurro, pero Hermione pareció no escucharla- ¿Herm, me estas escuchando? – Su amiga seguía en otro mundo…- ¡¡¡Hermione!!! – ahora grito y su amiga pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento pero no para hacerle caso, comenzó a caminar sin siquiera notar que ella estaba ahí, definitivamente algo le pasaba…, con Malfoy. Malfoy, él era la primera respuesta que necesitaba para saber como proceder con Hermione, así que sin mas tardanza se levanto y entro a al living, iba caminando hacia donde los rumores que había escuchado de Hermione cuando creía que ella seria premio anual, y le decía donde creía que estaba la sala común, y lo vio salir de un retrato, pensó en gritarle, pero finalmente pensó que lo mejor seria alcanzarlo, así no podría escapar.

Camino rápido, ya se le estaba haciendo raro que Malfoy no se diera cuenta que ella estaba detrás de el… y fue en este momento cuando muchas cosas cambiaron para Ginny, su sentido de ayuda surgió, que hacer, aun no lo sabia, ¿que como sucedió…? -lo vio entrar a la lechuceria, estuvo a punto de entrar a hablar con el y se quedo parada frente a la entrada… y lo escucho hablar…

-Y recuerda, solo déjala caer frente a la puerta, no queremos que se entere todavía…- quien se iba a enterar y de que… además se lo estaba diciendo a la lechuza… y de pronto sin anticipación, se dio cuenta que el ya estaba frente, a ella, con una cara de ¿Qué haces aquí? A lo que ella solo boqueaba sin que ninguna palabra se hiciera presente, no sabia que decir… y cuando encontró quizá las palabras para decirle que lo estaba buscando, se vio interrumpida por él…

-Que tanto escuchaste, y no mientas por que lo sabré…

-Todo… ¿a quien quieres ocultarle que eres mago?, ¿Es muggle, verdad?, eres Draco Malfoy, se supone que deberías estar regocijándote en tu grandeza… - por que no se mordió la lengua, es lo único que pensó en ese momento…

-Es una chica… muggle, la conocí en las vacaciones y salí un tiempo con ella, prometí que le escribiría, y ella a mi, el par de cartas que me a enviado, llegan a mi casa, y mi madre me las manda para acá, solo que olvide contarle un pequeño detalle… -¿Malfoy le estaba hablando de sus conquistas a ella? Algo raro, estaba pasando, bueno todo en ese mundo es raro, pero eso era aun mas raro…

-¿Que eres mago?... – fue lo único que pudo articular, y antes de autoreprocharse por meterse en lo que no le importaba se gano un asentimiento de cabeza del rubio que tenia enfrente…, y otra ves sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos cuando el volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Si te lo digo, es por que se que eres una chismosa…, lo llevas en la sangre… y que no me dejaras en paz hasta que no te lo diga, además como ya me di cuenta que andas de amiga de Zabini, seguro él te lo diría, mejor entérate por mi…, solo no se lo digas a Granger, no quiero tenerla molestando, por que si se lo dices seguro pensara que se puede tomar el atrevimiento de dirigirme la palabra como si fuera tu novio cara rajada o la comadreja, y ellos no son ni la mitad de lo que yo…- No era una chismosa, y Zabini no solía hablar de él cuando platicaban, ¿Cuántos mas se habrían dado cuenta de su amistad?,- por supuesto que no diré nada, no soy una chismosa y no te pedí ninguna explicación, pero si tu me quieres contar... – agrego la pelirroja.

-No… - fue lo ultimo que el le dijo antes de dejarla parada, como si no existiera… y ahora que haría, él parecía no estar interesado en su amiga, pero que tal si Herm si lo estaba, y que tal si no…- l mejor era averiguar, y cuanto mas pronto mejor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0**

Se que fue corto pero si les gusto dejen Reviews, que nada les cuesta pusharle al **Go **y decirme que les pareció, aunque también lo pueden usar para lanzarme uno que otro imperdonable, ojo sin llegar a los extremos… ahora si lindas, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pues este corazón trizado parece que si da para mas. Con Cariños. Adiós


	8. Ela

He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, como les decía, mi corazón trizado tiene mucho que dar, que curioso, pensé que si estaba feliz, podía escribir mas, sin embargo estando triste e podido terminar un capitulo de esta historia e iniciado otro para esta misma, y uno de otra historia… pero bueno para empezar, gracias a loca anónima O por su Review, y su apoyo, espero que te guste y te mando Hugs and Kisses. Y a Catu espero que te guste este cap, y bienvenida, tratare de actualizar mientras se me sea posible, pero los deberes en el colegio de crispan los nervios, a tal punto que hasta la inspiración se me ahuyenta.

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad única y exclusiva de J.K. Espero les guste y opinen, opinen, opinen.**

**Y la magia comienza...**

Cap. 8 Ela

La pelirroja caminaba donde la biblioteca…,¿como empezaría?, ¿que palabras usar?, o ir directo al grano… en caliente es mejor, se repetía una y otra vez, pero de nuevo las preguntas la acechaban. Llego a la puerta que separaba, su bienestar de su futuro no bienestar, respiro hondo y trago saliva con tanta dificultad como si ya se hubiera convertido en un témpano, y empujo lentamente la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de que en un movimiento brusco, algo dentro de la biblioteca le arrancara el brazo, pero no sucedió, y con mas decisión se adentro a la biblioteca, lo raro es que no la veía, así que comenzó a caminar adentrándose por los pasillos, y muy cerca de la sección prohibida la vio, muy hundida en un pequeño libro, no dudo y se le acerco…

-Herm…, ¿Qué haces?... – que pregunta tan idiota, se dijo a si misma, pero Hermione pareció no notarlo - ¿Herm, me estas escuchando? – parecía muy centrada en lo que leía, y ahora que se fijaba, no parecía un libro normal (defínase como normal, un libro mágico), se paro detrás de ella y hecho un vistazo al libro, y leyó en voz alta – Mi espacio en el closet, mis padres me ordenaron quedarme en el colegio todos los días después de clase para recibir ayuda adicional después de clase, estuve de cuerdo, me paso toda la tarde en mi closet refaccionado.

-Eh?...- fue lo único que dijo Hermione al escuchar a su amiga, tenia una ceja mas alzada que la otra y su cara denotaba completa confusión - ¿Qué haces aquí Gin?

-Nada, trataba de llamar tu atención, pero pareces muy concentrada en eso – giro su vista al libro y lo señalo con el dedo índice.

-Ohhh, esto…, no es nada lo tome por equivocación…

-Pues no te veías muy confundida cuando lo leías…,¿Hermione pasa algo? – Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando como respuesta – esta bien lo diré de nuevo, pero omitiré la interrogación, Hermione pasa algo, y quiero saber que…

- Aaagghhh… -fue lo único que salió de su boca – no lo se…

-¿Como? ¿Tu Hermione Granger, no sabes? – Nuevamente Hermione movió su cabeza negativamente –algo malo pasa – afirmo Ginny

-Ya lo se Gin, pero no se como decirlo…, - Ginny solo movió la cabeza como si entendiera y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir otra cosa, hablo.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hurón? Y no trates de negarlo, ya note que tu relación con él es distinta, y no hablo de un amorío, hablo de que sus ofensas ya no son como antes, antes se insultaban y seguían sus vidas felices, ahora se insultan y parece que te lanzaron un confundus, solo que quiero saber ¿por que? – Ginny dio un largo suspiro – ¿quieres hablar de eso?...

-No…, bueno si pero no, hablo de que si tiene que ver con Malfoy

-El hurón… - la interrumpió Ginny.

-Esta bien, el hurón, pero ni yo misma se, creo que cuando sepa ya querré hablar, ¿esta bien?

Esta bien…, - definitivamente esto no estaba bien, Su amiga, futura cuñada, novia de Ron, y demás, se sentía confundida, y seguro que no hablaba de ¿que mermelada era mas rica?, definitivamente alguien saldría lastimado y Malfoy no seria, y como si hubiera olvidado que comer significaba de gran importancia para el ser humano, se fue a enclaustrar a su habitación, ya luego tendría tiempo de descansar, por el momento lo único que quería era dormir, ya imaginaba lo que Harry o Ron dirían si estuvieran ahí, - Hermione, no me digas que un libro te corto…- Eso de parte de Ron, Harry mas bien le diría – Ron…, cállate, Hermione, te veo un poco rara, si necesitas hablar aquí estoy…

Esos si que eran buenos amigos, claro a excepción de que Ron era su novio, su novio, por un momento creyó a verlo olvidado, y ahora que lo recordaba se sentía mas confundida… pero si ella no sentía nada por Draco mas que desprecio, Ron era su novio, y desde cuarto año, estaba enamorada de el… seguro que era la separación, ya llevaba dos días de haberlo visto por ultima vez, quizá eso le había afectado… se levanto y salió de la habitación, camino lentamente por toda la escuela, parecía que estaba haciendo una ronda nocturna, y peor aun , que no había nadie en los pasillo, pues ni siquiera noto, al par de chicos que en el pasillo siguiente detuvieron su pelea al darse cuenta de que ella iba pasando, o a él chico que la llamo y le dijo que si podía verla en la sala común para revisar un trabajo, o a aquella chica que estaba besándose con Malfoy… espera… Malfoy, besándose con una chica… eso si lo noto… y entonces sintió crispar todos sus nervios, y como la vena de su sien parecía que reventaría de un momento a otro, camino destellando furia en su totalidad, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer se detuvo y pensó…

-Solo desprecio, solo desprecio…- pero entonces por que se sentía traicionada, realmente necesitaba un psicólogo muggle, el podría ayudarla, trato de relajar su rostro, y paso a un lado de Malfoy, que un segundo antes aparto a la chica y su rostro denotaba algo como incomodidad… el cual cambio cuando mas por instinto que por otra cosa volteo hacia el otro pasillo y vio como Hermione , digo la sangre sucia, lo veía como si fuera una pared mas y caminaba a un lado de él, hasta era de jurarse que no lo había notado…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

PoV Draco

Iba entrando a su sala común… por mas que trataba de que Granger no le importara no sucedía, y es que era tan parecida a Graciel… entro en silencio a su torre caminando hacia su habitación, tan perdido en su mundo estaba que no noto a Ginny sentada con Zabini en la sala, hasta que ella hablo…

-Hola Malfoy… que no te caiga bien no significa que no me saludes...

Espera esa voz, la conocía, y antes de llegar a las escaleras se detuvo en silencio, y giro sobre sus talones, para verlos sentados frente a la chimenea encendida, y es que aunque aun estaba soleado, los aires otoñales calaban hasta los huesos, camino con su típico andar altivo, lo cual a Ginny le pareció atractivo. Y se sentó en un sillón frente a ambos chicos.

-Hola pelirroja,- y sin esperar respuesta volteo hacia donde el moreno, enarco una ceja y pregunto… - ¿Escucho la contraseña?... – a lo que Zabini asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza… esto molesto a Ginny, la estaba ignorando de lo mas deliberadamente.

-Si Malfoy, si la escuche, si te molesta dímelo, y no volveré a entrar, es mas sabes que ya me voy - y sin mas se levanto tan rápido que se mareo, pero esto no impidió que siguiera su camino, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Draco.

-No es eso, pero no estoy acostumbrado a tener un Gryffin, cerca tanto tiempo. Si quieres quédate, de todos modos tengo que cambiar la contraseña regularmente… - después de dicho esto, se levanto y camino hasta las escaleras, las subió lentamente, pero antes de desaparece por ellas, y ya habiendo notado que Ginny no se había movido, le dijo – y no te dije que te fueras.

Ahora hasta Zabini se mezclaba con los Weasley , eso si que podía llegar a ser raro, salvo que realmente y ahora que lo pensaba, ni él, ni Pansy, Zabini y Theo estaban de acuerdo con la guerra, solo les daba igual, y si él principalmente había estado mezclado en ese Show fue por su familia, la que por cierto hace mucho no le escribía. Ya había entrado a su habitación y se paro junto al ventanal, cuando a lo lejos vio una lechuza, era Pitty, la cual llego a la ventana y se quedo mirando fijamente a Draco, él la dejo entrar y esta con toda la gracia que la distinguía por ser de Malfoy, se paro sobre una mesa y alargo su patita a su dueño, Draco desprendió la carta, ya estaba por demás preguntarse d quien era, pues era la única que le contestaba en el momento que su carta le llegaba… y habían quedado en mandarse una carta cada fin de semana en inicio de mes, pues era cuando ella tenia permitido salir del colegio e ir a su casa. Saco a carta del sobre en e que su madre se la había mandado, de su casa al colegio, y dentro había un sobre muggle, la cual en ambas caras del sobre mostraba una caligrafía muy pulcra, hasta parecía que se había tomado su tiempo en hacerla lo mejor posible, así como las dos anteriores.

Y comenzó a leer…

_Draco…_

_Draco Malfoy, me encanta escribir tu nombre, tal cual, ya hace mas de dos meses que no nos vemos, y espero que cumplas lo pactado, si no entonces iré a tu casa y te arrancare cada cabello rubio de tu linda cabellera, los llevare a casa y los usare para la muñeca que me regalo mi padre antes de regresar al colegio… pero bueno, me estoy poniendo agresiva, sabes, a veces me encuentro acostada en la habitación que comparto con Laurie viendo hacia el techo y me pregunto como pude llegar hasta este momento, como mi vida pudo llegar al punto de no poder dejar de pensar en agradecerle a Dios por haberte traído a mi, y es que nunca había tenido un amigo como tu tan sincero, ya sabes, siempre se fijan mas en lo físico, bueno que para el caso fue lo primero que paso contigo, la cosa aquí es que tu fuiste mas allá, y míranos ahora, si hubiera almas gemelas, quizá tu serias la mía, pero solo quizá, ya sabes porque, y se que esta carta será la única que te mande hasta el siguiente inicio de mes, por cierto, respuesta a lo que preguntas… no te cuento nada de lo que me ha pasado estos dos meses sin ti, por que nada es tan relevante, salvo que espero que ya hayas comprado los anillos, a si y otra cosa, no me digas Ela, me llamo Graciel, comprendes G-R-A-C-I-E-L, bueno ahora si me despido no sin ante s decirte que te quiero y aunque no lo parezca de hoy en mas siempre formaras parte importante en mi vida, solo si quieres…_

_Con Cariños. Graciel_

Sonrió para si, ella siempre tan sincera, por eso la quería, lastima que no podía… se recostó sobre la cama, poniendo la carta a un costado de él, ahora que se daba cuenta nunca había visto el techo tan interesante. Escucho golpes en la puerta, pero no creyó ver entrar a Ginny por ella…

--Interrumpo… - fue lo primero que dijo al asomar la cabeza, y entrar…

-No mucho…- le contesto.

-Esa es una carta muggle, verdad…?

Fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta, no había quitado la carta de ahí, y ya era muy tarde para tratar de ocultarlo… - Si…

-Malfoy, en la mañana te fuiste, y yo quiero terminar de hablar…

Fue entonces cuando el techo dejo de ser tan interesante y giro su vista hacia la chica que estaba recargada al dosel de la cama…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Ya estoy de vuelta, como ven, dije o lo subo ahora que tengo tiempo o nunca…_

_y e aquí mi octavo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen Reviews, ya pueden estrenar el nuevo botoncito en mi historia, jajaja, quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas chicas que leen mi historia aunque no dejen reviews, aunque como sugerencia… por favor déjenlos_…


	9. Buenos amigos

Hola chicas, tarde como siempre, pero segura… Gracias a: Catu espero que te guste este capitulo, y no pude actualizar pronto por que ya saben el colegio, fin de curso, exámenes, todo… pero actualizare espero antes de Navidad y a loca anonima O, por que aunque me tarde ella sigue conmigo… Gracias, también te mando besos y abrazos, lo de Ela, ya pronto lo sabrán. Sin nada mas que decir, espero que les guste y a leer.

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad unik y exclusiva de J.K. (si fueran míos estaría feliz viajando) solo agregare algunos cuantos personajes para darle hilo a la historia. **

Cap. 9. Nuevos amigos

POV Draco

Un par de hermosos ojos achocolatados lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, y en una total intensidad se dio cuenta, que realmente si podría confiar en la chica… nuevamente devolvió su vista al techo como si realmente encontrara en el algo muy interesante, solo que ahora hablo:

- A veces pienso que podría haber sido mas fácil no volver… - su rostro era sereno, y continuo – y que darme en Londres, el muggle – puntualizo - el curso pasado estuve a punto de morir, y Potter me salvo, sin contar que en sexto curso Voldemort quiso acabar conmigo y mi familia, ya te dije, que en el verano conocí a una chica, Graciel, así se llama ella es muggle, estuvimos viéndonos un tiempo, también ya te lo había dicho…

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la cama más cercana y se sentó buscando la posición más cómoda, Draco continuo.

- Mis padres la conocieron, y antes de saber…-pensó un momento y prosiguió-, hasta la aprobaron, dijeron que podía seguir saliendo con ella… hasta que…-se hizo un silencio no muy largo, hasta que Ginny interrumpió.

-¿Hasta que?... – trato de indagar mas afondo, quizá Draco le terminaría de decir que paso…

- Estoy aquí, mi madre me pidió que regresara a terminar el colegio sin importar lo que los demás pensaran, más que la gente que quiero y me quiere, y ellos, mi mamá y mi papá también, piensan que tengo que asegurar mi futuro con una buena educación…

Ginny asintió, dandole a saber que entendía lo que Draco le decía, con una mirada le dio la pauta a continuar.

- Ella sabe lo que soy.

-¿Mago?

-Si, eso, y al principio parecía no creerlo, pero luego lo entendió y lo acepto, es una buena chica…

-Eso esta muy bien Draco, solo que no creo que sea eso lo que te molesta, por que se ve que algo te molesta, si quieres me lo puedes decir…

-Pues… - ya no termino, un Zabini muy contento entro con una bandeja llena de comida para los tres, y Draco decidió no continuar, una cosa era que Zabini ya conociera toda la historia de ese Verano, y la otra que quisiera hacer una mesa redonda, para platicar sobre el tema, por supuesto Ginny entendió la mirada del rubio y no siguió la conversación, pasaron dos horas o quizá un poco mas encerrados en el cuarto, haciendo bromas, a veces decían algo y reían mientras Ginny los fulminaba con la mirada, o Zabini y Ginny decían algo gracioso contra Draco, y él los miraba ceñudo, posiblemente era tanta la risa, que comenzaron a sentir el vacio en el estomago, hambre, y en la bandeja ya no había nada…

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo contigo pecosa, me ha pegado el hambre voraz de la comadreja – le espeto ceñudo como si le reclamara, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de aprensión de Ginny.

-Cállate Draco o vas a ver – lo amenazo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-Jaja… - rio maliciosamente – por eso soy ciego…- se quedo pensando en lo absurdo de la situación, él y Zabini riendo, con la pelirroja pecosa, y aun mas absurdo, que solo sus amigos lo llamaban por su nombre y de buenas a primeras Ginny lo estaba llamando por su nombre… quizá si había estado equivocado y esta chica si sería una buena amiga, se levantaron de la cama y salieron camino al comedor pues ya era hora de cenar… en el camino una admiradora de Zabini casi lo taclea y se retraso un poco, fue cuando Ginny encontró el momento preciso para preguntarle lo que ya hacia buen rato le taladraba la cabeza.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...

-Ya lo estas haciendo- le dijo y luego le sonrió para que no lo tomara a mal.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué te desagrada Hermione? Pensé que ya habías superado tu aversión a la sangre…

-Y así es, ella no me desagrada, solo que…-pensó un momento y luego continuo- como te explico, desde que regresamos ella… - otra vez se que do con la palabra en la boca Zabini los alcanzo, y comenzó a quejarse de las chicas que lo buscaban… Draco volvió la mirada a Ginny y con una mirada muy serena le dijo antes de entrar al comedor

- El mundo conspira en tu contra- se encogió de hombros- ya luego tendremos tiempo de platicar más…

Entraron y cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo lugar, Ginny a lado de Hermione que la miraba un poco ceñuda, por su abandono, y Draco y Zabini con Theo, el cual al haber pasado casi todo el día con Luna tenia una sonrisa bobalicona…

POV Hermione

Que hacia Ginny entrando al comedor con esos dos, algo raro estaba sucediendo, y su sonrisa como si nada pasara…

-Hola… -me estaba saludando a mí…- que tal tu día

-Pues aquí pasándola sola, por que mi amiga seguro estaba con mis rivales, ya que era con ellos con los que venia entrando… -jaja, ahora estaba ceñuda, pero no le daría oportunidad de disculparse…

-Si bueno, pues tu amiga estuvo detrás de ti un rato, pero cuando se harto de ser ignorada decidió irse a dar una vuelta y se encontró a su nuevo amigo Zabini, y él la llevo a la torre de los premios anuales, por cierto sabias que esta diseñada para dos premios anuales, pero que al ser Draco el mejor estudiante de todo el colegio, por sobre todos los demás,- esto lo dijo señalando a Hermione, si alguien saldría enojada no sería ella, y continuo- y como McGonagall no creyó que nadie quisiera compartir la torre con Draco, ya sabes por miedo, pensó que no estaría bien quitarle a Draco su primer lugar, y así decidió que el seria el único premio anual, además de que Zabini piensa seriamente que tu eras su segunda… y como Draco pensó que nadie quería hacer mucho contacto con los hijos de mortifagos, dicen que casi se le arrodillo a McGonagall para que lo dejara llevar a Theo y Zabini con él, y que ella acepto, por que dijo que era de amigos ese tipo de cosas, como ves…

-¿Estuviste el la torre de premios? – ahora me sentía confundida como había llegado ella a ser amiga de Zabini, y por que llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre…

-Si eso dije, ¿o no?... – y como si nada comenzó a engullir un pedazo de gelatina y zumo de calabaza, es mi amiga pero realmente nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo molesta que puede llegar a ser… me voltee a mi cena y me pase un trago de chocolate caliente, no discutiría con ella, de todos modos ya bastante tenia con que mañana me esperaba un día muy largo… nos fuimos a acostar temprano, sin hablar no quería saber sobre los logros de Malfoy, ya bastantes razones tenia para detestarlo. La mañana amaneció muy fría ya se sentía el auge del otoño, Ginny se levanto muy temprano, cuando yo apenas me estaba enfriando, ella salía del baño lista, de cuando acá ella era tan madrugadora, solo me dijo Buenos días y se fue, eso si que me molesto mucho…

Me bañe, y arregle, y baje a desayunar, tampoco estaba en el lugar de siempre, voltee discretamente a la mesa Slytherin a la mejor estaba con Malfoy y Zabini, pero tampoco ellos estaban, me senté sola, y desayune lo que pude, que en realidad no fue mucho, ahora ya no tenia hambre, espere hasta cinco minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, y nunca llego…

Al menos en clase la vería, tenia pociones con los Sly, además de que casi todas las clases con ella… pero nunca llego, no me preocupo pero si me molesto, como era posible que no me hubiera avisado que faltaría a clase, y ahora que ponía atención en mis recuerdos, no llevaba el uniforme en la mañana cuando salió… supuse que fue el sueño lo que me hizo no darme cuenta.

En dia corrió tan lento, al menos para mi, pero el segundero se movía a la misma velocidad de siempre y cuando me di cuenta ya casi eran las seis y tenia que ver a Malfoy para empezar el trabajo. Llegue seis en punto y el no estaba, cinco minutos, diez minutos, veinte minutos, veinticinco minutos, ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta para esperar mas tiempo, me levante tome mi libro, dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca, cuando de pronto una voz me paro, era la de Malfoy, que no tenia el respeto necesario para guardar silencio en este recinto del saber…

-Ya esta bien, nos vemos en la noche para cenar… jajaja…-rio con una muy sonora carcajada, que al mismo tiempo parecía muy sincera, como si fuera Harry el que reía, lo siguiente realmente me molesto, era la voz de Ginny despidiéndose.

-Ok, te estaremos esperando, y no olvides conseguir las bebidas, eh…- pudo haber sido una orden per eso pareció mas bien un recordatorio, entonces estuvo con ellos todo el día… cuando entro por la puerta cerro la boca apretando los labios como tratando de reprimir una risa, se acerco a la mesa mas cercana a mi y se sentó, saco un pergamino y comenzó a anotar una fecha, muy cercana a la de Navidad, de echo era el día que tomábamos el expreso de vuelta a casa para las Navidades…

Se volteo a verme y dijo

-¿Entonces a donde iremos?...

– ¿Como que a donde, de que hablas? – su pregunta me confundió

- Ah, no podemos iniciar el trabajo aquí, al menos que comencemos a investigar un poco acerca de lo que estudiaremos cuando terminemos aquí, pero eso yo ya lo hice y me dieron muchos folletos de todas las, mmm… carreras que podemos elegir… - saco de su mochila algunos papeles y los puso sobre la mesa, eran múltiples boletines de todas las carreras, desde Medimagia hasta Leyes Mágicas el tenia el de leyes mágicas entre sus dedos y la mesa, al parecer ya había escogido, y estaba muy sereno, parecía que nuestra discusión no había sucedido, desde que llegue a la biblioteca ya esperaba una mención poco amable de lo sucedido, pero el parecía no recordarlo y eso me estaba irritando.

-Sigo sin entenderte…

-Mmmmaaaajjj, -eso fue un largo suspiro, parecía contenerse- haber, no podemos iniciar aquí el trabajo, yo no se como se hace un Proyecto personal, y por lo que entendí Slughorm lo quiere al estilo muggle, eso requiere investigación, al menos que tu lo sepas hacer, supongo que tenemos que iniciarlo juntos y terminarlo por separado, no creo que nuestro futuro este muy unido, ya entiendes, tenemos que salir de aquí para poder comenzar la investigación…

-Lo que no entiendo es lo de ¿A dónde iremos?..., al menos que te refieras a…- oh no, - ya lo entendí -, de pronto me sentí mareada y sentí un fuerte golpe en la frente, pudo haber sido Malfoy, ojala y hubiera sido el, hubiera sido una buena excusa para tacarlo, pero el olor a madera tan cerca me hizo darme cuenta que me golpee con la mesa.

-Si Granger a eso me refiero – entorno los ojos y continúo – sabes en casa los elfos preparan una gran cena, demasiado para solo tres personas, antes estaba la tía Bella pero como ya no, será mucha mas, lo malo es que no creo que te agrade pasar la navidad con mi familia, así que – el seguía hablando, de pronto me sentí mas mareada y me volví a dar contra la mesa, era mi imaginación o estaba siendo amable… y el seguía hablando – ¿entonces? ¿A donde iremos?... -levante la cabeza, y lo mire fijamente…

-Iremos a quedarnos las vacaciones a mi casa… - el hizo su cara de enojo y movió la cabeza de lado a lado…- Entonces que quieres que hagamos no creo que tu tengas procesador o una biblioteca muggle cerca de tu casa…

-No quiero discutir Granger, y no me molesta quedarme un tiempo en tu casa, pero no crees que yo también necesito pasar las fiestas con mi familia…

-Si, podrías quedarte en mi casa la navidad y el año nuevo te vas a la tuya… y luego regresas a mi casa…

-Así no funciona Granger, si me va mal a mi a ti también, en año nuevo se reúnen amigos de la familia realmente es muy interesante, hasta podriamos hacer migas para tener un empleo mas pronto cuando terminemos de estudiar…

-¿Podriamos?... te refieres ah?...

-Hoy estas realmente muy lenta Granger, estoy diciendo que estoy dispuesto a pasar la navidad en tu casa solo si tu pasas en año nuevo en la mía… ahora que si no, entonces puede ser al revés…

-¿Estas loco? … no iré a tu casa… - estaba determinada, no me acercaría ni un pelo…

-Pues entonces yo no iré a la tuya, y hazle como quieras,-penso un momento como si estuviera contando apartir del diez para atras hablo mas calmado- se que no te agrada visitar mi casa, créeme que lo se, pero ya no es como antes, además de que mis padres no te causaron el sufrimiento, pero bien podemos poner un punto medio para encontrarnos todas las tardes que sean necesarias e ir a hacer el trabajo…

Se estaba excusando por o que paso en su casa, estaba siendo amable, algo estaba pasando, lo malo es que ya me comenzaba a agradar, tanto que acepte…

-Lo se, pero… ¿solo el año nuevo?...

-Solo un día..., es muy poco, que sentirías no ver a tus padres medio año, ir a casa y verlos unas cuantas horas, para esperar otro año…

-Es que… ¿Cuánto tiempo?...

-Tres días a partir del 31 por la mañana… hasta el dos del siguiente año, en la tarde podremos regresar a tu casa, solo tres días…

-Estas seguro, no pienso negociar de nuevo…

-Si, pero antes de llegar a tu casa, mmm…. Sabias que McGonaall nos dejara ir a casa desde el 14 de Diciembre, eso nos da mas tiempo y tenemos que hacer una parada muy breve antes de llegar a tu casa…

-¿Una parada?¿Que tan breve?...

-Una amiga nos invito a su casa para darte un regalo, dijo que haría una cena pre navideña, que mas tarde te diría, solo nos quedaremos tres días, luego su padre nos arreglara que conecten la chimenea de su casa con la tuya, ya sabes la Red Flu…

-¿Ginny te invito a su casa? No me había dicho…

-Ya te dije, ella dijo que luego te diría…

-Esta loca, sus padres quizá te reciban, pero Harry, Ron, George, nadie te quiere ver…

-Si bueno.. Gracias por recordarlo, pero la pecas me invito y no le hare un desaire… ya que hemos terminado con los planes me voy, casi es hora de cenar y me esperan… cosa que a ti no te va a pasar…

Su voz se torno muy molesta, no le gusto que le dijera eso, ya la había apodado y seguro era ella y Zabini quienes lo esperaban a cenar y yo estaría sola en el comedor, con el curso que tomaban las cosas, ya me parecía que hasta Luna y su novio Theo estarían con él… seguro lo hacia para vengarse, yo solo dije la verdad… se me fue el hambre y ya no fui a cenar, termine de leer el libro muggle de la biblioteca y me fui directo a la torre, me senté en mi cama con el pijama ya puesto y espere a que Ginny llegara… y hay estaba entrando muy contenta…

-Mqqhh, mqqhh… -me aclare la garganta – donde has estado todo el día…

-Hola Hermione, yo estoy bien y tu?, estuve con Draco, y Zabini en la torre del premio anual, me pidieron que les ayudara a cambiar algunos muebles y cosas ya sabes, y estuve con ellos, no te preocupes, McGonagall estuvo tan complacida por mi nueva amistad con ellos, que nos excuso en toda las clases de hoy, lo que si es que espero que me ayudes con los deberes, solo dime que hay que hacer…

-Que te pasa Ginn, de repente te comenzaste a juntar con Malfoy y sus amigos y ahora parecen inseparables, en la mañana no me dijiste que estarías con ellos, y yo todo el día partiéndome la cabeza pensando donde estabas…

-Lo lamento, sabia que te molestarías, además Draco y Zabini no son como tu crees, al menos no conmigo… te sorprendería saber como son… ahora, antes quizá no, pero ahora son muy buenos amigos, y Draco dice que le agrado… y él, Zabini y Theo también me caen bastante bien…

-Es que no me explico… además Malfoy llego tarde a la biblioteca yyy…

-Estuvimos discutiendo un rato, acerca de ti – de pronto sentí como la sangre subió a mi rostro – le pedí que por nuestra amistad no fuera grosero contigo, si lo fue dímelo, ya vera…

-No lo fue, pero me dijo que lo invitaste unos días a la madriguera…

-Si, no te parece genial… vas a ver como te va a caer mejor cuando lo conozcas más…

-Lo dudo , y Harry, Ron, tus papas…

-Ellos lo tienen que superar además es mi amigo, y ellos verán que el ha cambiado… y no te imaginas cuanto… solo que…

-¿Que?

-Nada… ya veras como en un tiempo se llevaran muy bien…

-No tientes a la suerte… - estaba cansada, demasiada información para procesarla en tan poco tiempo, necesitaba descansar… - Ya me voy a dormir, tu también lo deberías hacer…

-Claro, Herm, buenas noches…

-Igual…

Esa noche mi sueño no fue nada alentador, la cabeza me estaba matando, y el echo de que Malfoy se entrometiera en gran parte de mi sueño, no ayudaba en nada…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chicas perdón el retraso, soy una lenta, por fin vacaciones, los exámenes me tenían loca, y no sabia ni que hacer, tratare de actualizar mas pronto, o al menos antes de Navidad, ya saben el siguiente capitulo, será el comienzo de sus vacaciones en la casa de los Weasley y la Navidad…

Aunque me detesten que eso no las impida a dejar un review que a nadie daña solo pushenle aquí

/

/

/

/

V


	10. ¡Feliz Navidad! en la madriguera

Le cambie el nombre haber si con este si pega, no se enojen...pero a estas alturas estoy un tantito chalada, y ya no se ni que onda...No me pregunten por que… pero estoy que se me revientan los chones de pura vergüenza… y yo se lo que piensan, ahora, vergüenza robar, y no, no robe, pero me apena mucho volver hasta ahora cuando planeaba publicar en Navidad, y ahora vengo con mis excusas, mis adorables padres nos mandaron de vagaciones a mis hermanos y a mi a lo mas lejos de la ciudad, me lleve mi personal (dígase mi lapt) , con la esperanza de que hubiera señal, y no, no funciono, tristemente así que tuve que esperar, llegue ayer en la noche, y mi madre me mando a dormir, sin permiso de conectarme, cielos, y eso que tengo 21 años, pero bueno, sigo a su orden, así que no se diga mas les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste…

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad unik y exclusiva de J.K. (si fueran mios estaría feliz viajando) solo agregare algunos cuantos personajes para darle hilo a la historia. Mi historia se sitúa después de la batalla final en el séptimo libro cuando ya terminaron con Voldemort. Espero les guste y opinen, opinen, opinen. **

**Y la magia comienza.**

Cap. 10. La Madriguera y la Navidad

El bolso de debajo de el closet era lo suficientemente grande para llevar todo lo que necesitaba, no sabia usar el lavador y con los Weasley, no creía que hubiera elfos… que hacer mas que llevar mucha ropa, solo mientras aprendía algunas cosas… lleno el bolso de todo lo que pudo, hasta estuvo tentado a lanzarle un hechizo para que cupieran mas cosas, lo haló de las tiras y se lo echo al hombro, en la sala común Ginny lo estaba esperando echa casi una furia, suficiente tuvo, cuando le informo a sus padres que Hermione tenia que hacer un trabajo final con un compañero, y que la había invitado con todo y compañero a pasar unos días antes de Navidad a su casa, para festejar las fiestas navideñas, todo iba bastante bien, extrañamente Ron no puso ninguna objeción, la tormenta según le informo Percy, se desato cuando se enteraron que el compañero era ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy, el nuevo amigo de Ginny, al principio sus papás no acepaban la idea, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que Ron , Percy y hasta Harry que trataba de ser siempre el mas sereno se salieron de calma, decidieron apoyar a Ginny… al siguiente día de haber recibido la noticia las lechuzas llegaron al por mayor… primero llego Pigwidgeon con una carta de su madre:

_Ginebra:_

_Tu padre esta algo histérico no sabe como manejar lo del joven Malfoy, pero trata de hacerlo bien, Percy se la pasa hablando del comportamiento de los Malfoy, de lo que debemos esperar; Ron, no creo que soporte mucho, cuando entre a su cuarto a ver si ya estaba dormido, la vena de su sien seguía palpitando, y eso que ya estaba en el cuarto sueño, de Harry que te puedo decir, dice que no le habías dicho de tu nueva amistad con el joven Malfoy, esta un poco menos abrumado que Ron, hasta George, que se regreso a vivir a la tienda desde que la restauraron, esta en contra de que venga y un poco a favor, tendremos que hacer una limpieza de explosivos, me temo que se los va a mandar a Harry y a Ron, aunque se los paguen por quincenas… no importa, recibiremos al joven Malfoy, todo sea por que regrese al sendero de el bien._

_Por cierto espero que Hermione lo haya tomado mejor, debe ser la que mas sufre…_

_Nos vemos pronto, Te quiere Mamá_

A esa le siguió la de Harry, Hedwig:

_Ginny_

_Trato de ser comprensible, y sigo tratando, no puedo, como comprendes meter a Malfoy a tu casa después de lo que a pasado, una cosa es que su madre me halla salvado y le este agradecido (a ella) y la otra es pasar tres días con él en la misma casa, la cara de Ron esta mas roja que de costumbre, ya __me__ nos estamos haciendo a la idea de que se va a quedar de ese color, tus papás tienen incontables ataques de ansiedad, George esta planeando pasar unas felices vacaciones aquí con tus papás (¿notaste el sarcasmo?) si puedes pensarlo mas, hazlo, seguro seria buena idea que pensaras bien, nos vemos para vacaciones._

_Te quiero, pero no abuses._

_Harry_

Como si Pigwidgeon no tuviera suficiente, antes de terminar el desayuno regreso con una nueva carta, mas bien un vociferador…

_Ginebra Molly Weasley ¿que te crees? que puedes tomar decisiones sin consultarnos antes, nadie esta de acuerdo en tus locuras, seguro que echa a perder la felicidad del momento, por que no piensas, piensa por un segundo, George me va a apoyar, si no lo degolló antes de que entre a la casa, si viene se queda en los hoyos de los gnomos del jardín, entiendes, aquí no hay lugar para el, si te hace feliz, quédate con él en el colegio – _de pronto al fondo se escucho un fuerte golpe, al parecer cuando hizo esa oferta, Harry que estaba cerca le dio un sape en la nuca, y sonó un ligero auch_- que quede en tu conciencia, irme a visitar a Azkaban si no lo mato antes de que me tengas que visitar en San Mungo cuando me vuelva loco. _

Nunca había recibido un vociferador, su mente seguía abstraída en lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, como la boca de papel se formaba y comenzaba a escupir las palabras, terminando quemada. De pronto una explosión de carcajadas se hizo presente, todo el comedor estaba en shok por lo acontecido, y ella reía sin parar, definitivamente seria genial ver a Ron tratando de atacar a Draco, el echo de ser hijo de un exmortifago le daba mucho crédito, pero mas el ser premio anual, osea que ni Hermione podría contra Draco. Paro de reír cuando Hermione la haló del brazo para ir a clase, y un par de lágrimas por tanto reír se asomaban por sus ojos… camino a clase, Hermione no dejaba de quejarse de la rudeza de Ron y la mala idea de llevar a Draco pese a todo lo sucedido, y a que Draco después de lo del vociferador le dijo que no era necesario que fuera y ella le reprochara la amistad, lo logro, y ahí estaba después de otros dos vociferadores de Ron advirtiéndole que no lo llevara estaba en la sala, esperando para que fueran en el mismo vagón y no se escapara.

Salieron apresurados para ir al expreso, Hermione se adelanto con Luna y Theo, Zabini estaba apartando una carrosa, subieron los tres juntos y esta echo a andar, Zabini iba a pasar unos días con Pansy, y su familia en Italia, seguían siendo grandes amigos y le dijo que tenia algo que contarle, él y Ginny estaban menos preocupados por el trabajo, pues uno lo iba a comenzar y el otro lo terminaría, a Draco y Hermione no les hubiera funcionado, su aire competitivo no los dejaría, llegaron al expreso y Theo lo esperaba para llevarlos al vagón, se adentrar en el Luna y Hermione estaba sentadas juntas de un lado, Theo tomo asiento al otro lado de Luna y le tomo la mano, Draco se sentó frente a Hermione junto a la ventana y a un lado Ginny con Zabini estaba muy entrados en una platica acerca de comida, Draco miro por la ventana fingiendo que era interesante el paisaje, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia adentro del vagón, cada vez que estaba mirando fijo la ventana y se daba cuenta que lo que en verdad veía era el reflejo de Hermione… se quedo dormido, quien, como, cuando, no supo, hasta que Ginny lo sacudió por el hombro, mientras todos los alumnos en bola trataban de bajar, Zabini, Theo y Luna ya se habían ido solo quedaban Ginny, Hermione y Draco, esperaron a que el pasillo se despejara para poder bajar sus cosas, la maleta de Hermione tenia una haza y ruedas para jalarla, la de Ginny era sol una mochila que se echo a hombro, tenia suficientes cosas en su casa Draco se echo el bolso deportivo al hombro, siguiendo a Hermione y Ginny que iba hasta el frente, como iba muy metido viendo el piso se dio cuenta de la agujeta desamarrada de la castaña, poco tiempo tuvo de avisarle, cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenia de espaldas contra su pecho habiendo evitado que se fuera de boca, estuvo a punto de caer, él se alargo hacia el frente y la tomo de la cintura… de pronto su mano comenzó a quemar y la soltó de golpe, ella seguía parada, él le dio la vuelta y se apresuro a bajar del tren, nada así volvería a suceder…

En el andén ya los esperaban la señora Weasley con su esposo y Harry, ya era de esperarse que Ron no estaría ahí, cosa que aunque Hermione trato de no demostrar la hizo sentir un poco acongojada, solo el rubio lo noto, a lo que trato de hacer caso omiso, eso resulto poco fructífero, pues desde aquel domingo que esa chica de Revenclaw casi lo taclea y lo asfixia con ese apasionado beso, que solo pudo detener hasta que se dio cuenta que Granger, pasaba por el mismo pasillo y su rostro no era mas amable que el suyo, algo no lo dejaba en paz, a veces se sentía mal, como si hubiera sido a propósito, y otras veces se enojaba mucho. Después de su junta de el lunes para planear el trabajo, Granger no le había hablado, y cuando se sentaba juntos en clase de pociones, ella se alejaba tanto que parecía que con un soplido caería de la banca, lo ignoraba siempre, y eso ya no era tan bueno como el suponía.

Camino detrás de Ginny hasta el encuentro con su familia, y Hermione los alcanzo corriendo, Ginny saludo a su madre, mientras Herm, se abalanzaba sobre Harry, este ultimo tenia una cara de angustia que nada tenia que ver con que Draco estuviera con ellas, lo soltó para saludar a los señores Weasley y Ginny se acerco a saludar a su novio, Harry no despegaba la mirada de Hermione, realmente se veía inquieto, cosa que a parecer de Draco no fue e único en notarlo pues de inmediato Ginny lo alejo unos tres metros de los demás, Harry le dijo algo por lo bajo, miraron de reojo a Hermione y la cara de la pecosa también se distorsiono, estaba triste, luego de que Hermione mediara unas cuantas palabras con los señores Weasley, Ginny se acerco a Draco lo haló del brazo conduciéndolo, donde sus padres.

-Papá, mamá, - acerco mas a Draco – es Draco Malfoy, mi nuevo amigo, espero que no les moleste que pase unos días con nosotros…

Draco de inmediato les extendió la mano a los padres de la pecosa…

-Señores… un placer, - el padre de Ginny fue el primero en tomarla,

-Mucho gusto muchacho, no habíamos podido presentarnos – luego la señora Weasley se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo con una mano y la otra le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Hola, Draco, vas a ver como te la -pasaras muy bien con nosotros… ¿No es así Harry?

Harry que había tratado de no entablar conversación con Draco entro en escena…

-Claro, será un buen inicio de vacaciones…-Ginny al escuchar esto de Harry, soltó a Draco y fue a abrazar a su novio, si algo adoraba de Harry, era que aunque le desagradara, trataba de ser amable. Draco solo les lanzo una sincera sonrisa, cosa que le abrió mas camino con los señores Weasley, que de inmediato le comenzaron a sacar charla al joven… caminaron por el anden hasta la salida llegaron a un aparcamiento lleno de autos, ya los conocía desde el verano que estuvo en el mundo muggle, a los señores Weasley les sorprendió ver cuando Draco iba caminando y choco con una chica muy simpática, mas alta que Hermione, cabello ondulado y pelirroja, era realmente hermosa y un cuerpo de infarto, llevaba un bolso deportivo similar a el de Draco, y cuando chocaron ambos bolos cayeron al suelo, Draco como todo un caballero se adelanto a recogerlos…

-Disculpe señorita, iba un poco distraído... – le dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa de coquetería, cosa que a Hermione lo molesto un poco (N/A, poco, es demasiado en el mundo Hermionano)

-No, te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba muy atenta… Emily – extendió la mano al frente – ¿y tu eres?

-Draco, oye ya me tengo que ir, pero un placer conocer a chica tan mas linda…- desvió su mirada un poco a donde los Weasley tenían el auto, -nos veremos- dicho esto ultimo y dándose la vuelta para ir donde los Weasley, sintió que lo halaron del brazo, y ahí estaba la chica dándole su celular…

- Toma espero que me contestes cuando te llame…- saco sus llaves y subió a su auto, se fue dejando al rubio con el aparato en la mano, Ginny se le acerco riéndose de la escena anterior.

-Wuao, ahora te regalan esas cosas… ¿que le das a las chicas? – Hermione se acerco con cara molesta.

-Ginny, tus padres están subiendo las cosas, ya nos vamos – le dirigió una mirada al aparato que Draco sostenía, y luego a su bolso deportivo – dicen que les lleves tus cosas… - el chico asintió y se alejo de ellas… volteo de reojo y la cara de Ginny seguía un poco acongojada cuando hablaba con Hermione, y ella ni lo notaba, ¿acaso estaba ciega?

Subieron al auto uno por uno, al principio Draco pensó como todos cabían adentro, cuando fue su turno de subir se dio cuenta que adentro era tan espacioso que al sentarse ni siquiera tocaba el hombro de Ginny, Ginny alargo un poco el cuello para poder susurrarle al oído

-Se ve pequeño, ¿Verdad?... – estaba por contestarle cuando el señor Weasley comenzó a hablar

-Es bonito ¿No? – era una pregunta para Draco y todos lo notaron…, se giraron viendo a Draco esperando su contestación

-Así es, bastante espacioso, si me deja decirle, no creí que todos cupiéramos dentro…

-Si, eso supuse, me lo dieron en el ministerio después del verano, deben sentirse mal por haberme tachado de mentiroso, pero no importa, este auto me gusta…y dime Draco ¿como a estado la escuela?

-Bastante bien señor, las clases son muy interesantes, Ginny y yo tomamos algunas clases juntos es buena compañera… muy estudiosa, ehh – le dirigió una sonrisa de burla a Ginny, sin que los señores Weasley lo notaran.

-Que bien, Ginny si terminara el colegio, después de Percy, por que Ron Fred y George no terminaron, ohh, chicos, ¿Y ya sabes que vas a estudiar después de Hogwarts? – pregunto la señora Weasley

-Ya tengo pensado que quiero, pero aun no me decido entre las dos carreras…

-¿Y que tienes pensado, si se puede saber?...- lo cuestiono el señor Weasley, lanzándole algunas miradas por el retrovisor

-Pues, me estoy decidiendo entre Leyes Mágicas y Medimagia, al menos tengo hasta verano para decidir…

-Ohhh… vas de extremo a extremo, muchacho… - y cual crees que te quedaría bien a ti…

-Pues el verano pasado que estuve aquí en Londres, conocí a una amiga y me llevo a una universidad Muggle a hacer un examen para saber como a que me puedo dedicar y el resultado fue, Baile, Música, Medicina y Derecho… creo que las opciones son obvias…

-Jajajaja…- Ginny y hasta Harry estaban riendo histéricamente.. Hermione aun tenía una expresión desencajada, aun no podía creer que Malfoy hubiera estado en una escuela muggle, los señores Weasley compartían su misma expresión, pero al darse cuenta de que él chico prefirió haberse callado, recompusieron sus rostros

-Que bien Draco, veo que has cambiado mucho, espero que tomes la decisión correcta…

-Yo también lo espero, señora, yo también…

-Mmqqhhh, Mmqqhhh, Mmqqhhh – carraspeo el señor Weasley – ¿y tus padres que piensan?...

-Ellos, están contentos con este nuevo comienzo, mis padres acaban de regresar de un viaje por América, y esta planeando una fiesta para año nuevo, espero que nos puedan acompañar, seria agradable que vayan… - el ofrecimiento era sincero, y a decir de los aurores que vigilaban a los Malfoy, no habían tenido ningún comportamiento extraño, y el tiempo que estuvieron en América se mezclaron con muggles sin mostrar molestia.

-Gracias muchacho, veremos como se dan las cosas…

-aaayyy SIII, vamos, seguro va a estar genial… - Dijo Ginny, jalando de la manga a la señora Weasley

-Ya veremos Ginebra…

-Pues ya invite a Hermione, es un trato, pasaremos la Navidad con los señores Granger, y el Año nuevo con mi familia ¿No es así, Hermione?

Hermione tenia cara de que en cualquier momento se desfallecería, la había llamado por su nombre, y con el timbre de su voz, sonó como si las campanas repiquetearan su nombre, y cuando la información termino de ser procesada, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, Ginny miro de reojo a Hermione y su cara dejo de verse preocupada para mutar a una mas feliz.

-Que suerte Herm, ojala yo también pueda ir…

Después de unos 45 minutos de camino, y tener el trasero mas que adolorido, llegaron a casa de los Weasley una casa muy rara a decir por Draco, el jardín frontal estaba un poco descuidado, y los pisos de la casa parecían haber sido puestos por partes, parecía que si un troll soplaba se iba a desmoronar, el señor Weasley abrió la cajuela y Harry ayudo a Herm y Ginny a llevar sus cosas a la habitación de Ginny, y la señora Weasley llevo Draco a la habitación de Ron que iba a compartir con Harry, era muy pequeña, había una cama al ras del piso de frente a otra, en la de abajo estaba una playera, o sea que esa ya estaba ocupada, puso su bolso deportivo sobre la desocupada y se quedo sentado un rato, hasta que escucho un ligero golpeteo en la ventana…

-ehhh… Pity… ¿como llegaste aquí? – se levanto y camino a la ventana para recibir la carta que le mandaron

_Mí querido Draco:_

_Hijo, esperamos ansiosos que vengas a casa aunque para eso todavía falten quince días, esperamos que no sufras mucho en casa de los Weasley, no creemos que vean muy bien tu presencia, trata de estar calmado, te va a gustar la fiesta, tu padre accedió a contratar un pequeño grupo, ahora que estuvimos en América nos dimos cuenta que algunos aurores nos seguían, es el precio que hay que pagar por la confianza, te compramos algunos recuerdos, esperamos que la pases bien, al parecer tu padre convenció a el ministerio de conectar la Red Flu con la casa de la señorita Granger, para que no tengan que aparecerse, ya hicimos muchos cambios, te mando también una pequeña revista, el decorador de interiores, nos dio estos modelos para tu cuarto, incluido el baño, elige uno para la señorita Granger, trataremos de que se sienta cómoda aquí y contesta pronto, tu padre dice, que no olvides que estas en casa ajena y que tienes que ser cortes y acomedido, la gente acomedida siempre es mejor recibida._

_Te esperamos ansiosos._

_Te quieren Mamá y Papá_

En el mismo sobre había un catalogo muy interesante con distintos modelos de decoración, tardo bastante tiempo para elegir uno para el, si iba a dormir ahí, lo haría a gusto, el del baño no fue tan difícil, escogió uno en todas las tonalidades de azul con plateado, ahora solo tenia que buscar algo para Granger, salió de la habitación, y camino, hasta que encontró a Ginny, en la cocina.

-pecosa te pido un favor… - sin esperar respuesta saco el catalogo y se lo dio – mis padres están remodelando la mansión y me pidieron que escogiera la decoración para el cuarto de ella…

-¿De ella? ¿Quién ella? –lo sabia de eso estaba seguro, pero quería que él se lo dijera.

-pues para…- estaba apunto de decir su apellido pero la señora Weasley entro a la cocina – de Hermione…

-Ah, ya nos estamos entendiendo, ok te ayudo… - la mamá de Ginny se acerco a ver de que hablaban

-¡Que dicen de Herm, muchachos?

-La madre de Draco va a decorar un cuarto para Hermione, y quiere que lo ayude a elegir, como una sorpresa.

- Esta bien, pero voy a preparar la comida, así que los invito a ir a la sala, a escoger…- Ginny tomo del brazo a Draco y salieron de la casa, el sol calentaba muy bien, y se sentaron en el jardín frente a la casa, mientras comían una manzana cada quien, pasaron tal vez una hora o un poco mas tomando el sol, hasta que Harry se canso de verlos por la ventana, como Ginny reía y Draco tenia cara de angustia como si de tanto carcajearse la pelirroja se fuera a deshacer, parecían novios, y eso para Harry no era nada lindo, así que decidió bajar a echar un vistazo…

-Y que hacen, ¿si se puede saber?... – parecía haber olvidado que era Draco Malfoy quien estaba con su novia y que era algún otro chico…

-Estamos eligiendo, pero a él que nada le gusta…

-No es eso pelirroja solo que, que tal si a ella no le gusta…- Harry levanto una ceja, esperando que alguno le explicara de que hablaban- ¿y si se quiere ir rápido, y no entra

-Claro, que se quedara, ella estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo planteaste, ¿o no?

-Esta bien, entonces elige el que te guste, y en media hora espero tu respuesta… - se levanto y se metió a la casa, se sentó en el sofá mas cercano y se quedo estático, ya llevaba buen rato de no ver a Hermione y eso era raro, pues la casa no era tan grande como para perderse, o al menos lograr que nadie te molestara, pasada la media hora fue a buscar a Ginny para ver si ya tenia elegida la decoración, y él no era para nada chismoso, pero al escuchar unas cuantas palabras de Harry con Ginny, se quedo escuchando, hasta que la señora Molly lo interrumpió…

Conversation…

-Se fueron en cuanto deje sus cosas en tu cuarto, y no regresan, pienso que ya deberían de estar devuelta, al menos ella…

-¿Y eso cuando sucedió?, en el baile no creo que le haya dicho nada… Hermione estaba… ¿Contenta?...

-Por que lo dices de esa forma, ¿algo le molesta?...

-mmmm, algo así, pero lo que me importa es ¿desde cuando se esta dando esta situación?

-¿Recuerdas a Oliver Wood?... – no espero a que la chica le dijera nada- pues es muy amigo de una chica de Hogwarts, Astoria Grengras, ella no regreso al colegio después de la guerra un día nos quedamos platicando con Oliver y ella, ella estaba esperando a su hermana, por que iban a ir a comer juntas… ¿Recuerdas a Daphne de Slytherin, estaba con Umbridge, la rubia alta, son hermanas, nos la presento cuando salíamos del ministerio, ella y Ron se hicieron muy amigos, y para que te digo lo demás si ya te lo imaginas… en el baile seguro no le dijo nada, pero si te fijas, estuvo un poco alejado de ella, salvo cuando bailaron, quiso decírselo pero no tuvo forma... Pues para acabar Ron quiere terminar con Herm, para declararle su amor a Daphne…

-Nunca pensé que Ron fuera hacerle eso a Herm, ella lo quiere mucho…, pero sabes mmm…, últimamente veo a Herm, aaahhh…, dudosa de lo que siente por él, creo que esta confundida… no se como lo vaya a tomar…

Harry trato de cambiar el tema -Aghhl, y además no me hiciste caso…- le dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera preocupado

-¿A que?...

-Te dije que si podías pensarlo mas, acerca d traer a Malfoy a tu casa, lo hicieras, pero creo que no lo hiciste…

-Así es, no lo hice por que ya era una decisión tomada -le señalo la chica como quien le enseña una lección a un niño pequeño – yo ya había invitado a Draco y no le iba a fallar, no es tan malo como crees… o al menos no tanto…

-Apenas lo estas conociendo, que puedes saber tu de él, en tan poco tiempo…

-Mucho, a veces estamos en la sala común, lo veo con los chicos, y es como si te viera a ti con Ron, peleando y riendo por cosas sin sentido…yyy…

-¿La sala común?... no entiendo, no creo que lo hayan pasado con el sombrero seleccionador de nuevo, y él no puede entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor… -comenzó a sacar su conjetura.

-No hablo de nuestra sala, la de él… ooopp…

-¿Como entraste a su sala común?... pregunto Harry muy molesto

-Si, bueno… es premio anual, si sabes….

-Aja…

-Ay, ya Harry, es mi amigo, tienen un lugar donde podemos platicar sin problemas y su sala común esta genial, no te puedo decir nada distinto a que si estuviéramos en nuestra sala común…, te lo repito, no es como todos creen…

Fin of conversation

-mmmqqqhhhh, mmmqqhhh, mmmqqqhhh….,- se escucho un fuerte carraspeo- Joven Malfoy, es decir, Draco, podrías ayudarme con esto, a la hora de preparar la comida todos se desparecen… - le decía como si él realmente le estuviera prestando atención, se sentó junto a la señora Weasley y con el cuchillo que ella puso en la encimera comenzó a corta las zanahorias en trocitos, para la sopa, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que las vacaciones en Londres muggle si habían surtido efecto, pues el tiempo que estuvo allá, no solo lo uso para conocer la forma de ser de lo muggles, también sus hábitos, como cocinar el mismo.

Ahora lo que mas le rondaba la cabeza era todo aquello de Daphne y la comadreja, y Granger, nunca había imaginado a la comadreja y a Granger separados, con otras parejas, y tampoco había imaginado a Daphne con la comadreja, ella, proveniente de un largo linaje de sangre limpia, liándose con una comadreja de sangre limpia, pero comadreja después de todo… solto una risita ante su comentario.

-¿Pasa algo Draco?…

-No, solo estaba recordando unas recetas muggles muy buenas, ehhh… -jaja definitivamente no querría saber lo que pensaba, volvió a sonreír, ante el recuerdo del comentario

-Seguro deben ser muy buenas, para esa sonrisa… ¿quisieras preparar algo? – le sugirió la señora Molly

-Pues…- puso cara de que pensaba aunque ya sabia lo que iba a decir – si… solo necesitamos algunas cosas…elotes, setas, crema natural, salsa de chipotles, leche y claro spaghetti, también necesitaremos, carne de pollo, creo que mas crema, cebollas y mmmm sal al gusto, jajaja… - rio al recordar los muchos programas de cocina que solía ver

-Pues no tenemos casi nada de eso, pero podrías bajar al pueblo con Ginny, seguro encuentras de todo… Ginny…-grito la señora Molly

La chica pelirroja entro después de algunos minutos con Harry después de ella, seguro la señora Weasley se estaba volviendo ciega, si no alcanzaba a darse cuenta de que Ginny se acomodaba la blusa y Harry se peinaba el cabello para atrás, que bien que dejo de escuchar pronto, Ginny comenzó a reír al ver a Draco con cuchillo en mano ayudando con la comida, Draco hizo una mueca como si fuera muy normal verlo haciendo ese tipo de labores.

-Acompañen a Draco al pueblo a comprar, algunas cosas… - eso fue mas una orden,

-¿Cosas?¿ De que?...

-Va a preparar algo de cenar, pero necesita cosas- la señora Weasley saco del bolsillo de su suéter su pequeño monedero, sacando monedas para las compras de Draco…

-No señora, fue mi idea, yo invito - dicho esto tomo a Ginny y a Harry por la espalda y los empujo hasta afuera, así la señora Weasley no le daría el dinero a nadie… nadie mas que él sabia lo difícil que le resultaba tratar de que el pasado no le afectara como siempre lo hacia, tratar que estas personas con las que ahora se iba a quedar confiaran en él, y que principalmente nadie lo juzgara por su pasado, trataba de ser la persona que siempre quiso ser, a pesar de que siempre le dijeron que el estaba por encima de todos, esa persona que solo era cuando estaba con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Pansy Parkinson, aquella en la que siempre pudo confiar, y que confió en él, aquella que siempre estuvo en los mejores momentos, y que en los peores no se separo de él. Y ahora extrañamente estaba empujando a la pecosa y su novio, para que lo llevaran a comprar cosas.

Harry tenia cara de estupefacto, Draco invitando algo para todos los Weasley, ayudándoles a preparar la comida, cosa que ni Ginny hacia, y ahora como si fuera un amigo mas caminaban al pueblo, platicando acerca de Quidditch, y los juegos que solían tener en la escuela, y de la salida de Draco de su equipo, por falta de tiempo, eso de ser premio anual, te mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado, con los prefectos y sus problemas de múltiples personalidades, tratando de arreglar las rondas para que todos tuvieran lo que querían sin quejas… y si era sincero, de todos modos no seguiría siendo capitán, platicaron acerca del trabajo del ministerio, sus siguientes estudios y de todo lo que se les ocurría, llegaron al pueblo, el cual en ese momento le recordaba mucho a Hogsmade pues estaba lleno de establecimientos, y la gente se veía muy amigable, junto con Ginny llegaron a una tienda donde vendían verduras y todo lo necesario, para la cena y como estaban organizando una cena pre navideña, para la siguiente noche, compro cosas para preparar algunas otras cosas, pago con dinero muggle que guardaba desde el verano, salieron y comenzaron a pasear, de todos modos aun era temprano, y si llegaban por lo menos una hora antes de la cena tendrían, y digo tendrían, por que Ginny, y hasta Harry le ayudarían, tendrían el suficiente tiempo para terminar y que todo estuviera caliente, pasaron por un pequeño establecimiento donde vendían bebidas y bocadillos, y se metieron para descansar de la caminata, la tarde ya comenzaba a enfriar, así que Draco pidió una taza de chocolate bien caliente, Ginny y Harry, prefirieron un par de capuchinos calientes, la camarera les llevo un plato con galletitas, y pequeños panecillos, y a cada rato iba a ver si querían pedir algo mas solo para flirtear un rato con Draco, al igual que con Zabini los chicos platicaban y reían, mientras Ginny se hacia la enojada, o Harry y Ginny se burlaban de Draco y el solo les levantaba la ceja, como si estuviera indignado… pasaron así unos 45 minutos hasta que se decidieron a volver a su casa, subieron el sendero hasta que llegaron donde los Weasley, su mamá lucia molesta, pues creía que no tendrían tiempo de preparar lo que faltaba, aparte de la sopa de zanahoria, Draco y Harry llevaron las compras a la cocina y se lavaron las manos para comenzar a preparar la cena, puso a Harry a cortar en trozos las setas y a desgranar el elote, mientras Ginny cortaba la cebolla y el pollo en trozos, y Draco con un ligero toque de magia apresuraba la preparación de la pasta, cuando ya todo estuvo listo para comenzar a mezclar, Draco entrelazo sus manos por la espalda y comenzó a darles las instrucciones para terminar la comida, pues les trataría de enseñar como preparar una buena comida y no morir "quemados" en el intento, toda la cocina y la sala se comenzaron a llenar del olor del pollo y los spaghettis, cuando ya todo estuvo listo Draco arreglo un lugar de la mesa, y les explico a sus pequeños saltamontes, donde tenia que ir cada cosa, La señora Weasley estaba encantada, pues por primera vez se pudo sentar en un sofá y desde hay ver como los chicos se apresuraban a tener todo listo, por fin alguien les enseñaba a ser buenos hijos… aunque no fuera ella, después de unas ultimas instrucciones, Draco tomo asiento junto a la señora Weasley que tenia los pies sobre la mesa, con un gesto invito a Draco a tomar la misma pose, Draco hizo caso, sonrieron mientras en silencio veían como Harry y Ginny, terminaban de detallar todo… hasta parecía una burla.

- Y mañana será mucho mejor…- le susurro a la señora en lo mas bajo que pudo pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara, ambos se rieron un poco y dejaron de moverse, después de unos cinco minutos Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa, estaban fatigados, y eso extrañamente producía en Draco un poco de satisfacción, nunca se espero que Harry obedeciera sus reglas, y eso fue magnifico, ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche la hora de la cena, hasta que llego George, Percy y el señor Weasley, que al igual que Hermione y Ron desapareció en cuanto llegaron del colegio, solo que ellos habían ido a trabajar luego pasaron por George para llevar sus cosas, pues planeo pasar las navidades con su familia….

-Hijo, que bien que te hayas decidido, veras que bien estaremos…

George solo pudo soltar una indescifrable sonrisa, pues en ese momento todos recordaban a Fred, Tonks, Lupin, , Dumbledore, y a todos sus amigos que ya no estarían esta navidad, Draco recordó en una parte de si mismo, a Severus Snape, quien casi había dado la vida por él, alguien a quien sin duda siempre recordaría, su padrino aquel, al que siempre tuvo cerca y que lo apoyaba todo el tiempo, de todos modos trato de que eso no lo hiciera sentir tan mal…

-Mmqqhhh, mmmqqhhh, mmmqqhhh, - carraspeo – creo que hay que lavarnos para cenar- dijo y casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos George…

-¿Y quien lo ordena, tu?...

-¿Disculpa?... –eso no se lo esperaba

-Si, quien eres tu para dar ordenes en nuestra casa, ¿o ya se te olvido que eres un mugroso mortifago?

-Basta George – intervino el señor Weasley

-¿Porque?, no le tengas lastima, por su culpa muchos murieron…

-George basta – ahora fue Harry

-¿Tu también Harry?, no recuerdas que por su culpa Dumbledore murió… - gancho al hígado

-De todos modos hubiera muerto… y no lo culpo a él, cualquiera de los que esta aquí hubiera hecho lo mismo…

-Yo no, el nos vendió, traiciono al colegio…

-Cielos, George, ¿tu no hubieras matado a alguien a cambio de la vida de tu familia? –Harry objeto, George se quedo callado, hasta que Draco hablo, por fin en su defensa

-Lamento que gente allá muerto por mi culpa, de eso estoy muy consiente, pero aun así se me dio otra oportunidad y la trato de aprovechar lo mejor posible, mi familia iba a morir, y yo no permito que nadie la toque, yo… yo si amo a mi familia… - agacho la cara, ahora seguro lo veían como quien a perdido algo muy importante, con lastima…,cuando una voz hablo detrás de él.

-Él, él… no nos reconoció en la mansión de los Malfoy… o no quizo, y por lo que Harry dice, estuvo a punto de volverse con nosotros, en la torre de astronomía, cuando llegaron mas mortifagos, su madre salvo a Harry, yo no lo culpo de nada, estos últimos meses, a sido… agradable, creo, realmente creo que ha cambiado, él es… distinto.

De pronto Draco sintió un estallido muy extraño en su garganta, como si el nudo que minutos antes se había formado, ahora desapareciera y su voz resonó.

-Gracias, Hermione… - ahora ella se sintió golpear contra una gran piedra, hasta que la voz de señor Weasley sonó nuevamente.

-George, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo, - viro su mirada a su hijo, y este lo miro molesto pero al fin y al cabo de acuerdo – ahora lavémonos, es hora de cenar…

Con la supervisión de Draco y la mano de obra de Harry y Ginny la mesa estaba esplendorosa, lo comida en el centro y las bebidas servidas, todos tomaron asiento, y casi todos con una mueca de incredulidad…

-¿Era hoy la cena, o olvide traer los regalos de Hermione y Draco?... –musito el señor Weasley

-Draco me ayudo en la cocina, y a él lo ayudaron Harry y Ginny, les quedo muy bien, ¿no crees?...- dijo la señora Molly

-No sabía que cocinaba, joven Malfoy…

-Algo así…, el verano me dejo muchas cosas, y la cocina es muy interesante, siempre puedes crear nuevas cosas…

-Oh, Draco…¿ no has pensado en abrir un local de comida? – le dijo la señora Weasley mientras se servía un plato de spaghettis.

-No, pero seria bueno, ya tengo a mis primeros dos ayudantes – soltó una media sonrisa –creo que será después, con un poco de tiempo…

Todos estaban comiendo, y todos muy complacidos, especialmente Harry y Ginny, pues estaban muy orgullosos de que a todos les gustara la cena, Hermione junto a Ginny, tenia una mirada triste, pero trataba de estar bien… otra vez Draco pareció ser el único en notarlo, pero ya también Ginny, Harry y Ron que conocía el meollo del asunto, sabían que no estaba bien…trato de ignorarla, pero las repentinas miradas que ella le daba de vez en vez, evitaban su cometido, tardo casi toda la cena con el mismo pollo a la crema, y no terminaba.

Ron no se veía tan complacido como los demás, pero tampoco sabía como actuar, asi que no medio palabra ni con Draco, ni Ginny, y tampoco con Harry, ese pequeño traidor, dígase su amigo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se que es un asco no haber publicado mas, pero Ron ya viene en el siguiente capitulo, y que paso en su salida con Herm, por que no espero para salir con ella…. Pues entonces no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta historia… y please púchenle, no sean malitas,,, o si lo olvidava, recomendacion de hoy, acabo de leer, Cartas desde el interior, de JOHN MARSDEN , seguro y les gusta...

Con Cariños. Adios

I  
I  
I  
**V**


	11. Nada es tan malo como parece

Gracias a todas las chicas que me mandaron un review, y a las que solo lo leen, espero que les guste, y les mando muchos abrazos… este Cap, lleva dedicatoria a mi primo Carlos que acaba de morir, chicas si ustedes manejan, por favor sean muy responsables y háganlo con cuidado, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar, y si como yo andan a pie… tengan mucho cuidado, a veces hay cada irresponsable, que no sabe como se usa un auto… y recuerden que en su casa las esperan… por eso cuídense. Con Cariños.

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad unik y exclusiva de J.K. (si fueran mios estaría feliz viajando) **

Cap. 11 Nada es tan malo como parece

Llevaba acostada mas de una hora, si no es que mas, nunca pensé que el final con Ron llegaría tan pronto, solo como se puede perder una amistad tan fuerte en tan solo un momento… si tan solo no dudara de lo que sentía seguro que no estaría tan acuerdo a lo que dijo Ron…

_Flashback_

Todos bajamos del auto del señor Weasley, menos el que se fue a trabajar el resto de la tarde, Harry subió mis cosas y las de Ginny a la habitación donde dormíamos, mientras la señora Weasley llevaba a Malfoy a la habitación donde dormiría con Harry, seria poco acertado mandarlo donde Ron, estaba por seguir a Harry al cuarto, cuando del patio de atrás llego Ron, se veía nervioso, al principio pensé que era por verme, luego pensé que estaba molesto por la presencia de Malfoy, su semblante lo decía todo…

-Herms, ¿podemos ir a caminar un momento? – entonces quería hablar, en la poca experiencia que tengo, cuando un hombre quiere hablar contigo es por que algo muy bueno o por el contrario muy malo, esta pasando, caminamos por el sendero que nos conducía a las montañas por donde viva Luna, lo primero que pensé era visitarla después, aun teníamos tres días… llegamos a unas pequeñas colinas y las cruzamos, llegamos a un lago, el mismo que se extendía hasta la casa de Luna, nos sentamos, hasta ese momento Ron no dijo nada, así que dije lo primero que me llego a la mente…

- Te había extrañado, nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos…

-Herm, tenemos que hablar… - Silencio, solo silencio, algo había escuchado acerca de esa frase, que no augura nada bueno… y volvió a hablar…- este tiempo…, eh pensado que nos precipitamos un poco, con esta relación, y mas cuando no nos íbamos a ver mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué tratas de decir Ron?... –mejor ir al grano, ya estaba comenzado el crepúsculo y no quería regresar tarde a su casa…

-Es que, Herm…, no se si esto sea lo mejor, pero no quiero engallarte, hubiera preferido decírtelo antes, pero no encontré la forma… -mas silencio

-Que Ron, que quieres decirme – creo que mi voz sonó mas fuerte de lo que pretendía

-Herm, yo te quiero mucho, y lo sabes, pero, creo que me confundí, pensé que ya nunca nos veríamos, por eso te bese, el tiempo que no te he visto, pude pensar, y…

-Ron, dime la verdad, se lo que tratas de decirme pero dime ¿por que? – sabia lo que venia, un te quiero pero no como creí, y quisiera que quedáramos como amigos…

-Conocí, mas bien volví a ver a otra chica y… - titubeo y pensó un momento, luego continuo- solo eh tenido dos novias, tu y Lavander, y me gustaría conocer a mas chicas, antes de tomar una decisión, que no sea la correcta… - volvió a quedarse callado

-Comprendo, ¿dudaste?... – el asintió lentamente – entiendo…

-¿Tu también dudaste?... ¿quien fue? - dijo

-¿Quién fue, que?... – si, Ron me estaba confundiendo…

-¿Quién te hizo confundirte?... -Creo que mi cara de desconcierto lo dijo todo, y el volteo para ver el agua…-

-¿Quién fue?...

-Daphne Grengras…

-Ah, si la recuerdo, Slytherin… - fue lo único que pude añadir, por que siempre era un Slytherin, como Daphne, con Luna, Theo, y Malfoy… esperen que hacia yo pensando en Malfoy, me abofetee mentalmente –¿ y ella lo sabe?

-Si, bueno, algo así, tenia que hablar contigo primero, luego con ella…Hermione, no quiero que te sientas mal, antes que nada…

-Lo se, Ron, antes que nada somos amigos, pero creo que esto no es cualquier cosa, quizá, deberíamos distanciarnos un poco – él estaba a punto de protestar… - no dejar de ser amigos Ron, pero hasta que todo regrese un poco a la normalidad, deberíamos separarnos… supongo que el tiempo cura todo… hasta las amistades fracturadas… - una sonrisa, fue lo único que le pude dar, nos quedamos callados una largo rato, viendo el agua, y los tenues reflejos violáceos sobre ella…

Supongo que fue mucho el tiempo, me levante lentamente… él después de mi, y comenzamos a caminar lento, por el camino de regreso a su casa, todo fue silencio, algunas preguntas se comenzaron a formar en mi cabeza. Y algunas dudas se aclararon, supongo que ya entendía por que no fue a recogernos al andén, y no mandaba cartas, ¿entonces esto se siente cuando terminas una relación?, no es tan malo, pero necesitaba un tiempo para acostumbrarme, cuando nos aproximábamos a la madriguera, alcanzamos a ver el auto del señor Weasley aparcado enfrente, me detuve un instante y Ron unos pasamos frente a mi…

-Ron…

-Si…?

-No digamos nada si no nos preguntan, no es que no quiera que sepan, pero será mas fácil…

-Claro…

-Otra cosa…

-Si?...

-Quisiera pedirte que no seas grosero con Malfoy, esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y, solo no le hables..

-Pero… - me interrumpió

-Si no le hablas no serás grosero, por favor… - supongo que mi voz suplicante fue todo… lo que sigui no me lo esperaba y menos de Ron…

-¿Así que es él?...

-¿Cómo dices?...

-Él te hizo tener dudas…, por que el Herm, siempre a sido una basura contigo y tu quieres que lo trate bien, ni siquiera quería que viniera a mi casa…

-Oye, Oye, Oye, para empezar, no, él no ha hecho nada para que yo dude, casi no me habla pero tampoco es grosero, esta cambiando… y no es que lo trates bien, si no te agrada no le hables, de todos modos la que es su amiga y lo invito, fue Ginny…

-Pero Herm…- ¿por que siempre me interrumpía?

-Además, en este momento no eres quien me tiene que defender, si lo olvidaste rápido te recuerdo que acabamos de terminar, y si el fue una basura, pues estoy reconsiderándolo…

Caminamos otros pasos, lo suficiente para escuchar que adentro de la casa se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión, y sabia contra quien era, me apresure a entrar, frente a mi y de espaldas estaba Malfoy hablando, muy bajo, pero todos escuchaban lo que decía, la cara de la señora Molly denotaba alegría por lo que escuchaba, y miraba de Draco a George como si le estuvieran dando una

-Se me dio otra oportunidad y la trato de aprovechar lo mejor posible, mi familia iba a morir, y yo no permito que nadie la toque, yo… yo si amo a mi familia… - se agacho… y de pronto las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi, lo estaba defendiendo, si no creían en él, en mi si…

-Él, él… no nos reconoció en la mansión de los Malfoy… o no quiso, y por lo que Harry dice, estuvo a punto de volverse con nosotros, en la torre de astronomía, cuando llegaron mas mortifagos, su madre salvo a Harry, yo no lo culpo de nada, estos últimos meses, a sido… agradable, creo, realmente creo que ha cambiado, él es… distinto.

-Gracias, Hermione… - había dicho mi nombre, y sin arrogancia, mis manos comenzaron a temblar tanto, que por un momento olvide que acababa de terminar con Ron…

-George, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo ahora lavémonos, es hora de cenar… - creo que fue lo ultimo que escuche, de pronto ya estaba sentada en la mesa, Casi no comí, no se que me costaba mas trabajo digerir, lo de Ron, o lo de Malfoy, o quizá debería llamarlo Draco… supongo que hubo un momento en que ya no tocaba el plato, solo se que todos se comenzaron a levantar para ir a dormir, me levante y subí al segundo piso donde dormía con Ginny, saque un pans y una blusa de cuello alto, junto con mi ropa interior y una toalla, para darme un baño, abrí el grifo de agua caliente, mientras me desvestía, me metí dentro de la regadera y sentí como el agua resbalaba por mi cabello, mi nuca, espalda y pies, me embarre de jabón y shampoo, un par de veces, me enjuague, y apure a vestir, pues Ginny también se bañaba en las noches, para dormir mejor, cuando salí ella ya estaba esperando, fue cuando me di cuenta de su mirada, era una extraña mezcla de lastima y tristeza…¿Qué tanto sabia Ginny?, no, no quería saberlo, me apresure a entrar a la habitación, me puse uno calentadores en los pies y me eche las cobijas encima y abrase la almohada como era mi costumbre, unos minutos después entro Ginny, fingí dormir, definitivamente, lo mío no era escuchar platicas de nadie sobre mi vida personal, es mi amiga, pero no quería escucharla.

_Fin de Flashback_

Ginny ya se había dormido, hacia buen rato, se volteo para abrazarme y su respiración se profundizo, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, estaba muy blanca, y su brillo lastimaba después de un rato de mirarla, había mucho silencio, de pronto escuche un rechinar, y un pequeño golpe, esa fue la puerta de la cocina… me levante despacio para no hacer ruido y asome por la ventana, Draco estaba sentado… tenia un pergamino, y una pluma…, lo único que paso por mi mente fue bajar a platicar con él, si se podía… salí del cuarto y baje muy despacio las escaleras, no era buena idea despertar a todos, llegue a la cocina, y comencé a dudar, quizá no era una buena idea salir, a la mejor hasta se molestaba…de pronto la puerta se abrió y se estampo contra mi cara… casi me caigo, pero Draco me rodeo por la cintura y me sentó…

-Lo siento, pero no sabía que estabas del otro lado…

Aun me sentía un poco aturdida…-No, perdón es que te vi por la ventana y quise bajar… - su rostro denotaba sorpresa, y yo estaba mas mareada, de pronto comencé a sentir un calorcillo en la boca y el sabor a hierro, exactamente igual al de la sangre, y gotas rojas en mi suéter, y de pronto la camisa de Draco en mi cara, se quito la playera y me la puso en la nariz, supongo que no tenia un pañuelo a la mano, estaba por agradecerle cuando me percate que estaba semidesnudo frente a mi, su camisa la tenia yo… y sentí mas calor en la cara y mas sangre saliendo de mi nariz… la sangre comenzó a disminuir, y sus dedos masajeaban el puente de mi nariz, hasta que detuvo la hemorragia… su camisa estaba completamente manchada de sangre…

-Creo que luego te la devuelvo…

-Claro…¿Por qué querías bajar?

-No lo se, supongo que quería platicar un rato, no puedo dormir… - él asintió y se quedo en silencio, sobre la mesa estaba el pergamino, y en la parte de arriba decía Ela…, cuando el se dio cuenta, se apresuro a quitarlo, y de pronto se comenzó a escuchar un zumbido, una y otra vez, el brinco y saco un teléfono de la bolsa del pantalón, y salio afuera, conmigo detrás…

-Si?... claro… - comenzó a sonreir – Emily, no?

- Jajaja, claro…. Jajaja, no voy a poder unos días, pero cuando regrese a Londres te llamo, que dices… Jajaja, como olvidar a tan hermosa chica…., jajaja, muy agradecido…, Jajaja, claro podríamos llevar algunos amigos… Jajaja en año nuevo mis padres harán una fiesta, si quieres puedes ir con amigas,…. Jajaja, claro, entonces yo espero tu llamada, y nos ponemos de acuerdo, OK también dulces sueños… - y colgó, después de una y otra risita medio silenciosa colgó como si nada, que molesto es cuando te interrumpen, eso me irrito, y antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo me di la vuelta y regrese a la cama… nunca me había sentido tan irritada, no tenia que ver con Dra… ya esta bien con Malfoy, primero la fulana esa Ela, y ahora esta otra fulana Emily, tengo mas derecho yo por antigüedad, me debería de dar prioridad por que nos conocemos, bueno quizá no nos conocemos, pero es la única palabra que puedo usar… nos conocemos desde antes… no se cuanto tiempo estuve con lo mismo hasta que la cabeza me comenzó a doler y me dormí…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV Draco

Al ver la sangre salir de su nariz, fue una impresión, no quisiera volver a verla sufrir, mi primer instinto fue quitarme la playera para que se limpiara la nariz, y de pronto ya estaba deteniendo la hemorragia de su nariz, supongo que eso me aclara el futuro… medimagia…

Creo que luego te la devuelvo… - me dijo alzando un poco la camisa, llena de sangre… sentí el impulso de quitársela y guardarla tal cual, pero lo suprimí…

-Claro…¿Por qué querías bajar?... – a penas me dio tiempo de morderme la lengua…

-No lo se, supongo que quería platicar un rato, no puedo dormir… - entonces quería platicar conmigo… su mirada se desvió a la mesa, sobre un pergamino, me apresure a quietarlo, estaba por escribirle una carta a Graciel, de pronto sentí un cosquilleo en la pierna, y brinque, era el teléfono que me dio la chica del estacionamiento, no se ni que le dije, solo se que quería colgar rápido,para platicar con Her… Granger… Cuando me di la vuelta solo alcance a ver la puerta cerrarse, entre a la cocina y ya no estaba, mi camisa se quedo tirada junto a la silla, la recogí … me quede sentado en la cocina, aun no sabia que le escribiría a Graciel… así que comencé con lo primero que se me vino a la mente…

_Ela_

_Chela _(sus papás le decían así, pues en un viaje que hicieron a Sudamérica, se dieron cuenta que el nombre en español de Graciel, era Graciela, y allá les dicen Chela, para mi siempre sonó medio grotesco, y le deje solo Ela),_ no se que escribirte… podría contarte tantas cosas, pero nada seria importante, hoy me di cuenta que no todos piensan lo que yo creía, y fue extraño, has sentido que deberías de tener vergüenza pero no la tienes, como si por primera vez sintieras que te entienden, para ser mi primer día de vacaciones no fue tan malo, estoy en casa de una amiga, nos vamos en dos días, me voy a quedar con Hermione, es una compañera, muy inteligente, de las mejores del colegio, vamos a hacer un trabajo… espero que cuando este en su casa tenga mas tiempo de verte… no creo que nos dediquemos cada segundo… por eso son vacaciones… además me vas a acompañar a buscar un traje, para la fiesta, espero que tu ya tengas el tuyo… y sobre los anillos no te preocupes, ya se donde los comprare, y te van a gustar, no habrá excusa para quejarse… espero verte muy pronto, ya te extraño, a veces siento que solo contigo puedo platicar… _

_Te quiere DM_

No la volví a leer, seguro que si la leía, terminaría hecha bola en la basura… la doble y subí a la habitación, Potter ya estaba dormido, la metí dentro del bolso y me acosté, supongo que fue un día muy largo, cuando puse la cabeza sobre la almohada me perdí…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Perdón se que me tarde un buen rato, ahora que estoy haciendo mi residencia en la clínica, siento que no tengo tiempo de nada, en las mañanas me levanto a limpiar me baño y a trabajar, y cuando regreso lo único que quiero es comer y dormir, disculpen por no dar el tiempo que se necesita, pero por mas que quiero no puedo… de todos modos espero que les guste este capitulo y que me manden un review, aunque sea l


End file.
